My Total Douche Of A Stepbrother
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: What when a girl who has lost everything gains the one thing that she doesnt want the most?She gains 2 step brothers from a certain clan-one is an angel..the other is her own personal hell...or is he? Lemons!
1. Goodbye

It seemed that today was an even darker day.

And can you blame me?

My father had left my mother and me before I had even been born. He hadn't wanted a 'girl' as his child. The bastard now lives with his wife and my two half brothers, who I miss dearly. I looked out onto the grave yard-the tombstones seemed to go on forever. Looking down again as I had done most of today I stared at my mothers headstone.

It read, "Hariko Ella,1960-2009,Dearest Mother, Hard Worker, Caring Friend, Extraordinary Person..._Dearly_ missed. "

I was never one to cry uncontrollably, but during this months events, I could not help but wail in my hearts agony. I cried for hours-each sob depleting more of my now drained energy.

I sat up from my kneeling position on the ground and sat back on my feet as I tried to calm my breathing. I don't even know why I was crying.

She never did love me and had said so herself many times over. She had only kept me around to have someone to boss around and get child support.

I brushed my onyx hair out of my face and shakily stood up. I cried not because I missed her, but because I was alone. Sure I had my friends but they weren't my true family. I didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to bring my pain onto my friends.

I began walking the dark path to the car, awaiting my departure from the grave yard. I felt just as dead inside as those below my feet. I walked emotionlessly to the car and stepped in.

The social worker and driver gave me quick glances and then turned back to the front of the car.

I rolled down my window and relished in the cool night air. The coolness eventually made my face numb as my heart. My sobs had ceased but my tears refused to stop. I felt hollow and broken but forced myself to keep consciousness. The night seemed my only sanctuary now and I felt a sense of safety being in its presence.

The drive went on and I stared up at the full moon.

Tonight it was cherry colored and seemed to bleed with the pain that I was feeling. The skies cried for me and covered my tears in their own. The wind cradled my crumbling body. My thoughts wrapped me in a thin blanket of false security.

It was going to be a long night indeed.

And turbulent future.

**(REVIEW TO SEE THE RESULT OF THIS-NOT SO TRAGIC- TRAGEDY)(NOT AS MORBID AS IT BEGINS.)**


	2. Big Scary Monster Man

My name is Yami Hariko.

I'm 15 going on 16 tomorrow.

And this is my life.

I sat on the stairs of my soon-to-be-old house waiting for the truck my ride to show been a year now since the death of my mother and the social services decided that I was now well enough mentally to be placed in a new family-

'Psh! Cha right! This is some bull!', I thought as I tapped my foot to the last beats of 'Black Veil' by Straight Line Stitch. I really did love that song because it really voiced my thoughts of this past year. I sang the last few notes in my head solemnly but with all the passion I could muster. I felt a tear roll down my cheek but quickly wiped it away. I had to keep a brave was no place in this world for the weak so I had to hide my weakness at all costs. I decided to put on a different and sexier song to brighten my mood.

I checked my front door to make sure that the moving guys were still on the job and when I was positive, I walked further out into the living room and found my carry on suitcase. I opened it and found my I-pod's speaker thingy and plugged my I-pod into it. I turned on one of my favorite songs and began to dance seductively as did the infamous Shakira's La Loba. I let my corset mini-dress fan out around my person as I belly danced to the opening lyrics.I decided to sing along. I let the song carry me into a happier utopia and let my hips freely to the rhythms. Now I must admit, I dance _pretty damn good_ for a rocker chick and it was one of my hobbies.I hadn't learned from anyone else but was self taught and it had become a stress reliever as well as my nitch along with art _and_ singing-the truth was that I couldn't play an instrument to save my life!

I twirled around once more in my black high-tops converse and came to an abrupt stop when I heard someone clear their throat. My shoulder length ebony locks fanned infront of my face and my carmel cheecks went rosy.I spun around quickly only to meet one of the moving guys' gaze.

I blushed furiously as I quickly shut off my music and placed the speakers back into my bag. I took a chance and glanced up at the dipshit that was smirking widely and staring at me.

"H-how much did you s-see?", I tried to demand but it came out only as a smirked even wider,

"Enough...but I wish you hadn't stopped. I was _really enjoying_ the show.", he stated as he gave me the once over.

I blushed even harder and took my bag with me out of the room to spare myself even more.

I walked by him I muttered," Sorry to disappoint you..._pervert_."

He was probably in his twenties and that was** waaaay** to old for me.

I walked outside but not before zipping up my jacket and making sure that my dress hadn't riden up during my dancing. I now sat on the front stoop and waited for my ride to the airport to show up. I really wondered who this dude I was going to be living with was? The social services lady never told me-not like she cares, even just wants to get rid of me a.s.a.p.

I sighed with that in mind and looked up at the cloudy sky that said was going to rain soon-YES!

I absolutely loooooove rain! I gently swayed my knees to Evanescence's 'Lithium' as I watched the moving guys load the rest of my stuff into the back of the mini-moving van. I didn't have that much stuff so a giant moving truck wasn't really needed.

Then a black Bentley pulled up and a man with jet-black hair with a grey streak in it steppe out of it. I looked at him curiously and stood up to as if to ask 'Are _you_ the guy?' He looked around for a bit, l looked dead at me, and then just nodded for me to come over. I took the hint and quickly jogged down the stairs and over to his-_damn_! It was a **_niiiice_** car! I cautiously laid my suitcase in the back seat and scooted in next to it. I didn't really know what to say and I was really nervous so I just stayed quiet as he began to drive. I noticed that he was wearing quite an expensive suit.

'This dude is definitely rich.', I thought as we continued our drive.

I didn't notice that I was still staring until he abruptly stated," It really is quite rude to stare."

I blushed a bit and looked down at my hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, Sir.", I muttered.

I tried to distract myself by staring out the windows but all of them were pitch black exept for the windshield and I realy didnt want to risk looking at him again. I was so bored that I had resorted to scratching patterns into my forearm and watching them appear as the creamy brown of my skin grew rosy where I had traced.

(No...i was _not_ cutting myself...)

It was getting dark but I wasn't the slightest bit tired. I always slept better during the day than at night.

I looked up through the windshield-after checking that this guy wasn't looking at me-I saw that we were almost there. My stomach turned into a tight knot and it wasn't just because I had never been on a plane before but also because I was this much closer to my new house, family, country, _everything_!

We pulled into the parking lot and he shut off the engine and just sat there for a moment holding the steering wheel and suddenly looked back at me.

'Oh, no! Was it because I was caught staring again?', I thought. I panicked and hoped that I was not in trouble with mister big scary monster man.

"We are about to board a plane. I don't know how you have been raised but this is going to be a lot different. You will _not_ speak unless spoken to and you _will_ sit in your seat and act like a good little girl. If you are hungry than you have my permission to order what you like if I approve first. And if _anyone_ asks you _any_ questions _you do not answer_-I you follow all of these rules there will be no trouble but if you disobey just _one _you will be _severely_ punished when we land. Is that clear? "

My mouth hung open in shock and he reached back and shut my mouth for me.

"I thought so.", he stated smugly.

I swallowed and my stomach seemed to be having a knot tying contest with my fingers. I exited the car and took my bag, panicked to see him walking away. I rushed after him but still kept a short distance. There were people who looked at us with weird expressions and whispered. I blushed as a few guys ogled at me and just tried to ignore them while I hurriedly tried to keep up with my tall enforcers long strides.

I bet we were quite a site though.

A 7-foot tall, at least 30, professional looking, business man and a 5'5, terrified looking, caramel kissed skin, 15-16 year old(but has the body of a 20yr old), teenaged chick huddled up behind him. Totally inconspicuous. It wasn't long before we boarded the plane and within minutes we were on our way to some country with a name that I can't even begin to pronounce.I slouched in my seat and '_Sir_' -as I now call him-shot me a warning glare. I immediately sat up straight in my best and straightest posture. It was going to be a **_looooong_** ride. Good thing my birthday is tomorrow-_not!_

**(REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!)**


	3. The New

We soon landed and I finally figured out where we were…some place called Kanohagakure.

'What the hell? Well no matter how weird the name might be, I bigger things to worry about.', I thought.

The plane came to a screeching halt and Sir and I exited the airport. The whole place was so beautiful! I nearly jumped out of my skin and rolled around in the grass-but then I remembered what Sir said. 'No fun or there will be dire consequences!', I mocked him inwardly.

When we made it outside I had just remembered that we hadn't taken our luggage. I was about to ask about that when a shiny black limo pulled up to the curb we were currently standing on. The driver stepped out and opened the door for us.

"Pein-sama," he greeted. So "Sir's" name was Pein?...Why does that scare me so much?', I was ripped from my thought as I watched in horror at the scene occurring before me. Suddenly, 'Pein' ripped of his fucking face! My voice was harsh from the attempted scream and my eyes wide with terror.

I looked on as his real face came into view…..and blushed. He was fine ! I nearly drooled over his gorgeous orange hair, the sexy piercings on his ears, nose, and mouth, and his hypnotizing, spiraling eyes.

"U-uh …..I….wow…..uh….", I stutter, suddenly at a loss of words.

The next thing I know, I slam against the inside window of the limo. I look up as if to say, 'What the hell!' but immediately cower away from the notion as the angry face of Pein came into view.

He shut the door loudly and I jumped at the noise, rolling onto the floor as the car sped forward. I picked myself up and quickly strapped on a seatbelt. "I thought I told you not to say a word.", he snarled. I gulped loudly. "P-please…forgive me Pein-sama. I was only surprised by your….true face." , I explained hurriedly. "Hn, troublesome women." ,he replied. I lowered my head and stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

(Hours later….)

The car stopped in front of a rather large estate. I gasped at the sight. Pein exited the car and roughly pulled me out with him, muttering something about us being late. We walked up the long path to a even larger front door and Pein hadn't let go of my upper arm yet. It was really hurting me but I thought it better not to complain. He punched in a couple of numbers in a keypad near the door and turned the door knob.

I stepped into a dream house that Barbie would even be jealous of. The walls were a deep burgundy, and the floors were black and made of hard wood. There were paintings of people I didn't know as well as artworks that I recognized. There were chandeliers of red scented candles along the grand dining room and the dining table was set with the finest diner ware that I had ever laid eyes upon. The grand staircase led up in a giant spiral and I couldn't wait to slide down it. I looked up at the ceiling in my admirable survey and was instantly startled.

There above me was 'The' Uchiha Symbol. My breath caught in my throat.


	4. Oniichan and The Fudge Banger

My jaw dropped at this new realization. 'I' was adopted by none other than 'the' Uchihas. I didn't know much about them except that they are infinitely known. But my only question was why they would want a person, an 'orphan' like me dragging behind them. What was I compared to the mighty Uchiha Clan?

I was brought back from my thought by Pein. "This is your new home. You are to touch absolutely nothing. I will inform Uchiha-sama that you have been delivered safely. Stay here and don't go anywhere…or else." , he threatened, his spiraling eyes seeming to be my doom. I gulped and nodded once. "Good. I will return shortly." And then he exited the room.

I let out a sigh of relief. I'll be sure not to fuck with that guy….he's scarier than the freakin' terminator!' , I looked around some more nervously. 'What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough? What if thy send me to an orphanage!', I silently panicked.

A door somewhere nearby clicked and footsteps approached. I quickly smoothed my hair and dress. My heart beat went erratic as the footfalls stopped in the door way. I bowed my very lowest and best in respect. I heard a light chuckle and I stiffened in fear.

'Did they think I was a joke?',I wondered.I didn't dare look up at the laughing Uchiha. I suddenly felt deeply ashamed and bowed even lower to the point where my nose nearly touched the floor. The chuckling died down and the unknown person walk in front of me. I heard them bend down to my level but I hadn't the courage to meet their gaze.

A warm, tender hand found its way to my chin and lifted my head upwards. I kept my eyes down and away from my superiors sight. "Now why are you so afraid to look at me? And you bowed as though a poor man would- why do you fear me?", he said in a soft voice, noting my nervous shaking.

I didn't respond but instead stole a glance at the ever-questing glare of Pein. He looked super pissed so I looked away quickly. The man chuckled again.

"Why won't you look at me? Do I smell bad?", he joked. I quickly looked at him with apologetic eyes, shaking my head 'no'. "Well than let's start off on a better note. My name is Uchiha Itachi and I am honored to meet such a fine young lady. What is your name?", he asked.

I stared in amazement at the man before me. He had onyx hair, tied back in a ponytail , warm black eyes, and laugh lines around his mouth that complimented his pale skin and soothing smile. My eyes teared up from the pure kindness that emanated from him. This never before shown compassion was too much for me to bear. I broke down right in the middle of the room. Itachi didn't scoff or scold me for being weak like it might have happened in another setting. Instead, he brought my into a comforting hug, rubbing my back soothingly, as I sobbed out my condolences.

When I was finally calm enough to speak he asked, "Now, what is your name, Imoto-san?", he spoke softly while wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "Hariko Yami.", I sniffled, "I am honored to meet someone of your status, Uchiha-sama." He patted my head and smiled. "Just call me Onii-chan."

I knew then that I was accepted. Pein scoffed but was sent out of the room. I giggled at this and turned to my new 'Onii-chan' when he called for my attention. He cleared his throat and began. "I am sure you have heard of our clan and that you know of the horrible disease that annihilated the rest of our clan 9 years ago.", he paused for my ok to continue. "Well as you know, one of these survivors is my younger brother, Sasuke. He is upstairs right now but be cautious of him. He is not to be underestimated at any time. If something improper occur you are to notify me immediately."

I was flipping shocked. "U-um…what exactly do you mean by 'improper'?", I was drawing a blank here.

He sighed. "You will discover what I mean soon enough. Just keep on your toes. Sasuke has a weakness for…new things."

And with that he walked away, leaving me to sort out what he meant by that.

'Big whoop! He steals my wallet and I sock him in his stomach.' I reasoned as I mounted the stair case, suit case in hand.

They were a lot higher than I expected but I eventually made it to the top. I walked down the hallway in the left corridor in search of what might be my room. Itachi, had gone to do some work so I couldn't bother him for help so I wondered the halls.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard, Followed by a deep groaning sound. 'Oh no! Someone is hurt!', I thought as I ran to where the sound had came from. A blue door on the right. I quickly flung the door open and ran into the room.

I blushed harder than ever before at what I saw occurring before me.

Two guys, a masculine one, and a more feminine, lay in the nude bouncing up and down on the bed. Groaning and moaning each others names and multiple profanities. The more feminine one was too engrossed in pleasure to notice my entrance. The one atop him looked up slowly at me.

I couldn't really see his features in the dark room but all that I could make out was his hair stuck to his forehead, his reddened skin from his 'activity', and soul piercing, blood red, Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

I bolted from the room right at the loud climax. I heard the smaller male shriek in his orgasm as the larger one grunted. It was the creepiest thing that I had ever witnessed and heard. I looked around franticly from left to right and noticed a little pink note on a door on the left side of the hallway,3 doors down from 'the butt fucker'. I read the note.

'Dearest little sister, I hope that you enjoy this room that I have prepared to your liking. May you reside happily within it.

Your new Onii-chan,

Itachi'

I ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I was to traumatized to admire the amazing room or courteous note. I slid down the wall to the floor and reflected on what I just saw.

I just had an epiphany.

My little older brother is a fudge banger!

My jaw dropped at this new realization. 'I' was adopted by none other than 'the' Uchihas. I didn't know much about them except that they are infinitely known. But my only question was why they would want a person, an 'orphan' like me dragging behind them. What was I compared to the mighty Uchiha Clan?

I was brought back from my thought by Pein. "This is your new home. You are to touch absolutely nothing. I will inform Uchiha-sama that you have been delivered safely. Stay here and don't go anywhere…or else." , he threatened, his spiraling eyes seeming to be my doom. I gulped and nodded once. "Good. I will return shortly." And then he exited the room.

I let out a sigh of relief. I'll be sure not to fuck with that guy….he's scarier than the freakin' terminator!' , I looked around some more nervously. 'What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough? What if thy send me to an orphanage!', I silently panicked.

A door somewhere nearby clicked and footsteps approached. I quickly smoothed my hair and dress. My heart beat went erratic as the footfalls stopped in the door way. I bowed my very lowest and best in respect. I heard a light chuckle and I stiffened in fear.

'Did they think I was a joke?',I wondered.I didn't dare look up at the laughing Uchiha. I suddenly felt deeply ashamed and bowed even lower to the point where my nose nearly touched the floor. The chuckling died down and the unknown person walk in front of me. I heard them bend down to my level but I hadn't the courage to meet their gaze.

A warm, tender hand found its way to my chin and lifted my head upwards. I kept my eyes down and away from my superiors sight. "Now why are you so afraid to look at me? And you bowed as though a poor man would- why do you fear me?", he said in a soft voice, noting my nervous shaking.

I didn't respond but instead stole a glance at the ever-questing glare of Pein. He looked super pissed so I looked away quickly. The man chuckled again.

"Why won't you look at me? Do I smell bad?", he joked. I quickly looked at him with apologetic eyes, shaking my head 'no'. "Well than let's start off on a better note. My name is Uchiha Itachi and I am honored to meet such a fine young lady. What is your name?", he asked.

I stared in amazement at the man before me. He had onyx hair, tied back in a ponytail , warm black eyes, and laugh lines around his mouth that complimented his pale skin and soothing smile. My eyes teared up from the pure kindness that emanated from him. This never before shown compassion was too much for me to bear. I broke down right in the middle of the room. Itachi didn't scoff or scold me for being weak like it might have happened in another setting. Instead, he brought my into a comforting hug, rubbing my back soothingly, as I sobbed out my condolences.

When I was finally calm enough to speak he asked, "Now, what is your name, Imoto-san?", he spoke softly while wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "Hariko Yami.", I sniffled, "I am honored to meet someone of your status, Uchiha-sama." He patted my head and smiled. "Just call me Onii-chan."

I knew then that I was accepted. Pein scoffed but was sent out of the room. I giggled at this and turned to my new 'Onii-chan' when he called for my attention. He cleared his throat and began. "I am sure you have heard of our clan and that you know of the horrible disease that annihilated the rest of our clan 9 years ago.", he paused for my ok to continue. "Well as you know, one of these survivors is my younger brother, Sasuke. He is upstairs right now but be cautious of him. He is not to be underestimated at any time. If something improper occur you are to notify me immediately."

I was flipping shocked. "U-um…what exactly do you mean by 'improper'?", I was drawing a blank here.

He sighed. "You will discover what I mean soon enough. Just keep on your toes. Sasuke has a weakness for…new things."

And with that he walked away, leaving me to sort out what he meant by that.

'Big whoop! He steals my wallet and I sock him in his stomach.' I reasoned as I mounted the stair case, suit case in hand.

They were a lot higher than I expected but I eventually made it to the top. I walked down the hallway in the left corridor in search of what might be my room. Itachi, had gone to do some work so I couldn't bother him for help so I wondered the halls.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard, Followed by a deep groaning sound. 'Oh no! Someone is hurt!', I thought as I ran to where the sound had came from. A blue door on the right. I quickly flung the door open and ran into the room.

I blushed harder than ever before at what I saw occurring before me.

Two guys, a masculine one, and a more feminine, lay in the nude bouncing up and down on the bed. Groaning and moaning each others names and multiple profanities. The more feminine one was too engrossed in pleasure to notice my entrance. The one atop him looked up slowly at me.

I couldn't really see his features in the dark room but all that I could make out was his hair stuck to his forehead, his reddened skin from his 'activity', and soul piercing, blood red, Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

I bolted from the room right at the loud climax. I heard the smaller male shriek in his orgasm as the larger one grunted. It was the creepiest thing that I had ever witnessed and heard. I looked around franticly from left to right and noticed a little pink note on a door on the left side of the hallway,3 doors down from 'the butt fucker'. I read the note.

'Dearest little sister, I hope that you enjoy this room that I have prepared to your liking. May you reside happily within it.

Your new Onii-chan,

Itachi'

I ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I was to traumatized to admire the amazing room or courteous note. I slid down the wall to the floor and reflected on what I just saw.

I just had an epiphany.

My little older brother is a fudge banger!

My jaw dropped at this new realization. 'I' was adopted by none other than 'the' Uchihas. I didn't know much about them except that they are infinitely known. But my only question was why they would want a person, an 'orphan' like me dragging behind them. What was I compared to the mighty Uchiha Clan?

I was brought back from my thought by Pein. "This is your new home. You are to touch absolutely nothing. I will inform Uchiha-sama that you have been delivered safely. Stay here and don't go anywhere…or else." , he threatened, his spiraling eyes seeming to be my doom. I gulped and nodded once. "Good. I will return shortly." And then he exited the room.

I let out a sigh of relief. I'll be sure not to fuck with that guy….he's scarier than the freakin' terminator!' , I looked around some more nervously. 'What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough? What if thy send me to an orphanage!', I silently panicked.

A door somewhere nearby clicked and footsteps approached. I quickly smoothed my hair and dress. My heart beat went erratic as the footfalls stopped in the door way. I bowed my very lowest and best in respect. I heard a light chuckle and I stiffened in fear.

'Did they think I was a joke?',I wondered.I didn't dare look up at the laughing Uchiha. I suddenly felt deeply ashamed and bowed even lower to the point where my nose nearly touched the floor. The chuckling died down and the unknown person walk in front of me. I heard them bend down to my level but I hadn't the courage to meet their gaze.

A warm, tender hand found its way to my chin and lifted my head upwards. I kept my eyes down and away from my superiors sight. "Now why are you so afraid to look at me? And you bowed as though a poor man would- why do you fear me?", he said in a soft voice, noting my nervous shaking.

I didn't respond but instead stole a glance at the ever-questing glare of Pein. He looked super pissed so I looked away quickly. The man chuckled again.

"Why won't you look at me? Do I smell bad?", he joked. I quickly looked at him with apologetic eyes, shaking my head 'no'. "Well than let's start off on a better note. My name is Uchiha Itachi and I am honored to meet such a fine young lady. What is your name?", he asked.

I stared in amazement at the man before me. He had onyx hair, tied back in a ponytail , warm black eyes, and laugh lines around his mouth that complimented his pale skin and soothing smile. My eyes teared up from the pure kindness that emanated from him. This never before shown compassion was too much for me to bear. I broke down right in the middle of the room. Itachi didn't scoff or scold me for being weak like it might have happened in another setting. Instead, he brought my into a comforting hug, rubbing my back soothingly, as I sobbed out my condolences.

When I was finally calm enough to speak he asked, "Now, what is your name, Imoto-san?", he spoke softly while wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "Hariko Yami.", I sniffled, "I am honored to meet someone of your status, Uchiha-sama." He patted my head and smiled. "Just call me Onii-chan."

I knew then that I was accepted. Pein scoffed but was sent out of the room. I giggled at this and turned to my new 'Onii-chan' when he called for my attention. He cleared his throat and began. "I am sure you have heard of our clan and that you know of the horrible disease that annihilated the rest of our clan 9 years ago.", he paused for my ok to continue. "Well as you know, one of these survivors is my younger brother, Sasuke. He is upstairs right now but be cautious of him. He is not to be underestimated at any time. If something improper occur you are to notify me immediately."

I was flipping shocked. "U-um…what exactly do you mean by 'improper'?", I was drawing a blank here.

He sighed. "You will discover what I mean soon enough. Just keep on your toes. Sasuke has a weakness for…new things."

And with that he walked away, leaving me to sort out what he meant by that.

'Big whoop! He steals my wallet and I sock him in his stomach.' I reasoned as I mounted the stair case, suit case in hand.

They were a lot higher than I expected but I eventually made it to the top. I walked down the hallway in the left corridor in search of what might be my room. Itachi, had gone to do some work so I couldn't bother him for help so I wondered the halls.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard, Followed by a deep groaning sound. 'Oh no! Someone is hurt!', I thought as I ran to where the sound had came from. A blue door on the right. I quickly flung the door open and ran into the room.

I blushed harder than ever before at what I saw occurring before me.

Two guys, a masculine one, and a more feminine, lay in the nude bouncing up and down on the bed. Groaning and moaning each others names and multiple profanities. The more feminine one was too engrossed in pleasure to notice my entrance. The one atop him looked up slowly at me.

I couldn't really see his features in the dark room but all that I could make out was his hair stuck to his forehead, his reddened skin from his 'activity', and soul piercing, blood red, Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

I bolted from the room right at the loud climax. I heard the smaller male shriek in his orgasm as the larger one grunted. It was the creepiest thing that I had ever witnessed and heard. I looked around franticly from left to right and noticed a little pink note on a door on the left side of the hallway,3 doors down from 'the butt fucker'. I read the note.

'Dearest little sister, I hope that you enjoy this room that I have prepared to your liking. May you reside happily within it.

Your new Onii-chan,

Itachi'

I ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I was to traumatized to admire the amazing room or courteous note. I slid down the wall to the floor and reflected on what I just saw.

I just had an epiphany.

My little older brother is a fudge banger!

'Dearest little sister, I hope that you enjoy this room that I have prepared to your liking. May you reside happily within it.

Your new Onii-chan,

Itachi'

I ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I was to traumatized to admire the amazing room or courteous note. I slid down the wall to the floor and reflected on what I just saw.

I just had an epiphany.

My little older brother is a fudge banger!

My jaw dropped at this new realization. 'I' was adopted by none other than 'the' Uchihas. I didn't know much about them except that they are infinitely known. But my only question was why they would want a person, an 'orphan' like me dragging behind them. What was I compared to the mighty Uchiha Clan?

I was brought back from my thought by Pein. "This is your new home. You are to touch absolutely nothing. I will inform Uchiha-sama that you have been delivered safely. Stay here and don't go anywhere…or else." , he threatened, his spiraling eyes seeming to be my doom. I gulped and nodded once. "Good. I will return shortly." And then he exited the room.

I let out a sigh of relief. I'll be sure not to fuck with that guy….he's scarier than the freakin' terminator!' , I looked around some more nervously. 'What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough? What if thy send me to an orphanage!', I silently panicked.

A door somewhere nearby clicked and footsteps approached. I quickly smoothed my hair and dress. My heart beat went erratic as the footfalls stopped in the door way. I bowed my very lowest and best in respect. I heard a light chuckle and I stiffened in fear.

'Did they think I was a joke?',I wondered.I didn't dare look up at the laughing Uchiha. I suddenly felt deeply ashamed and bowed even lower to the point where my nose nearly touched the floor. The chuckling died down and the unknown person walk in front of me. I heard them bend down to my level but I hadn't the courage to meet their gaze.

A warm, tender hand found its way to my chin and lifted my head upwards. I kept my eyes down and away from my superiors sight. "Now why are you so afraid to look at me? And you bowed as though a poor man would- why do you fear me?", he said in a soft voice, noting my nervous shaking.

I didn't respond but instead stole a glance at the ever-questing glare of Pein. He looked super pissed so I looked away quickly. The man chuckled again.

"Why won't you look at me? Do I smell bad?", he joked. I quickly looked at him with apologetic eyes, shaking my head 'no'. "Well than let's start off on a better note. My name is Uchiha Itachi and I am honored to meet such a fine young lady. What is your name?", he asked.

I stared in amazement at the man before me. He had onyx hair, tied back in a ponytail , warm black eyes, and laugh lines around his mouth that complimented his pale skin and soothing smile. My eyes teared up from the pure kindness that emanated from him. This never before shown compassion was too much for me to bear. I broke down right in the middle of the room. Itachi didn't scoff or scold me for being weak like it might have happened in another setting. Instead, he brought my into a comforting hug, rubbing my back soothingly, as I sobbed out my condolences.

When I was finally calm enough to speak he asked, "Now, what is your name, Imoto-san?", he spoke softly while wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "Hariko Yami.", I sniffled, "I am honored to meet someone of your status, Uchiha-sama." He patted my head and smiled. "Just call me Onii-chan."

I knew then that I was accepted. Pein scoffed but was sent out of the room. I giggled at this and turned to my new 'Onii-chan' when he called for my attention. He cleared his throat and began. "I am sure you have heard of our clan and that you know of the horrible disease that annihilated the rest of our clan 9 years ago.", he paused for my ok to continue. "Well as you know, one of these survivors is my younger brother, Sasuke. He is upstairs right now but be cautious of him. He is not to be underestimated at any time. If something improper occurs you are to notify me immediately."

I was flipping shocked. "U-um…what exactly do you mean by 'improper'?", I was drawing a blank here.

He sighed. "You will discover what I mean soon enough. Just keep on your toes. Sasuke has a weakness for…new things."

And with that he walked away, leaving me to sort out what he meant by that.

'Big whoop! He steals my wallet and I sock him in his stomach.' I reasoned as I mounted the stairs, suitcase in hand.

They were a lot higher than I expected but I eventually made it to the top. I walked down the hallway in the left corridor in search of what might be my room. Itachi, had gone to do some work so I couldn't bother him for help so I wondered the halls.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard, Followed by a deep groaning sound. 'Oh no! Someone is hurt!', I thought as I ran to where the sound had came from. A blue door on the right. I quickly flung the door open and ran into the room.

I blushed harder than ever before at what I saw occurring before me.

Two guys, a masculine one, and a more feminine, lay in the nude bouncing up and down on the bed. Groaning and moaning each others names and multiple profanities. The more feminine one was too engrossed in pleasure to notice my entrance. The one atop him looked up slowly at me.

I couldn't really see his features in the dark room but all that I could make out was his hair stuck to his forehead, his reddened skin from his 'activity', and soul piercing, blood red, Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

I bolted from the room right at the loud climax. I heard the smaller male shriek in his orgasm as the larger one grunted. It was the creepiest thing that I had ever witnessed and heard. I looked around franticly from left to right and noticed a little pink note on a door on the left side of the hallway,3 doors down from 'the butt fucker'. I read the note.

'Dearest little sister, I hope that you enjoy this room that I have prepared to your liking. May you reside happily within it.

Your new Onii-chan,

Itachi'

I ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I was to traumatized to admire the amazing room or courteous note. I slid down the wall to the floor and reflected on what I just saw.

I just had an epiphany.

My little older brother is a fudge banger!


	5. Welcome To The Family

I couldn't get the moaning noises out of my head! It just seemed to mock me with is presence. I sat up on my knees and tried to regulate my breathing. But it just might have given me a heart attack/nose bleed if I hadn't left when I did.

'Why had it creeped me out so much? I mean, I have seen gay guys and bi guys before but not like that! '

I couldn't tell if it was going to scar me for life or not but if anyone brought it up I would deny seeing anything at all.

I heard a faint creaking of a door and the thudding of footsteps. Footsteps coming toward my door. My breath hitched in my throat as anxiety waded up in my stomach. I felt like a little kid about to receive a spanking. Man I hoped that was all that I would get after what I saw.

The footsteps stopped at my door and a knock, loud and hard, making me jump three feet in the air, and shriek a bit. I shakily stood up and put my hand on the door when I heard, "Open the fucking door! I've got a bone to pick with you!", Sasuke sounded really pissed and I almost took the chance to take a dive for the window-through the glass-I was that scared.

I hesitantly twisted the door knob and opened it a crack. "Yes?", I shrieked in a small voice. He, in his irritation, pushed the door open the rest of the way so that it bounced, echoing off of the dark blue wall.

I gasped in shock from his expression-so cruel-not at all like Itachi's soothing smile. He glared down at me,his glare changing to a surprised, calculating stare.

He gave me the once-over, tracing my curves, my face, my hips, with his perverted gaze. He took special interest in my breasts and I covered myself from view as I blushed deeply.

He whined in disapproval, and yet his smile never faltered. "With a body like that, there is no need to blush.", he mused. I gasped at his forwardness and looked at him as to tell him off. But sadly- I was distracted-he was half naked!

I quickly looked away and covered my face with my hand to stop my incessant blushing.

There, in front of me, was a smirking, hot- hot-hot piece of ass!

His raven-like, shoulder length hair. His bangs stuck to his forehead a bit and he looked flushed. He had dark pools of emotionless hunger as eyes. A sharp and prominent jaw. His bangs framed his perfect face. The muscles in his neck seemed to call to me in their perfection. His pale-white skin had random ridges and curves where his muscles rippled beneath it. He was completely built pecks and a six pack to match. The pale skin seemed to go on, and on down his body. I followed the path of his stomach down to his hips where lines led down to areas I hoped for some reason to see one day.

The I noticed that I had been staring and quickly turned away from his gorgeous body.

He chuckled seductively. "You know you could have kept right on looking. I didn't have a problem with it-it was pretty hot after all. My what a pervert you are.", he said mockingly.

I whirled my head around at him, angry and fuming. "Oh, like your one to talk! You were the one fucking that guys brains out!", I pointed out. I instantly regretted what I had said when he smiled a wicked smile.

"Oh, are we jealous?", he said, stalking toward me. "No! Of course not!", I retorted. "Oh really….?", he smirked. He now stood right in front- more like above- me. He had a brooding look to his eyes and it made me feel small and unsure of myself as I spoke. "Yes really...I-I was just trying to make a point!", I stammered.

"Seems to me like you are jealous that I was screwing him instead of you. We just met and you're already so greedy. Do you really want me that badly?" he teased, putting his arms on either side of my head.

He leaned in closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I could even smell him- he smelled of sex and a musky, hot smell that I couldn't quite identify-and yet it made me feel strange in my lower regions for some reasons unknown.

I gulped and searched for words, trying my best to have courage, his black eyes sucking out the energy from my body.

"N-no….I don-n't even know you…..and your gay so it w-wouldn't work.", I stuttered.

He seemed greatly amused by my reddening face and loss for words. I hate giving him the satisfaction of making me nervous but I couldn't help it- he was so intimidating!

"Is that so.", he stated, brushing a stray hair from my face. I shuddered from his touch and he smirked again, leaning down to my ear," Your lying, Yami."

'How the hell did he know my name? , And why were my legs so numb that I couldn't move away from him?', I thought frantically.

My thoughts were ripped away from me as I felt him lick the shell of my ear. At first I just froze up, then I suddenly was thrashing at him, trying to push him away.

Though it was to no avail. He merely took both of my wrists in his right hand, holding my head to the side with his left. He pressed his body against mine, I whimpered out of pure terror. "What a jumpy virgin your are.", he chuckled as he trailed light kissed down the side of my neck.I shuddered.

"S-Sasuke!...p-lease…stop….I'm your sister!", I squeaked out.

He suddenly nipped hard and I nearly screamed.

"Not by blood.", said his cold voice.

Thankfully, a call from the room down the hall saved my ass-literally!

The guy in Sasuke's room called for him to come help him find his panties. 'A guy in panties?...EEEWWW!', I shuddered inwardly. He sighed heavily and pushed me towards the door while yelling,

"I'll send the new maid to do it!"

"I'm not-", I was cut off by his icy glare. I really didn't want to go into his sex-ridden room but I hadn't a chance against that authority.

I sighed, while rubbing his essence off of my neck and ear. As I got to the door, I felt a hard, squeezing, smack assault my rear and whirled to look at him with my, 'WHAT THE FUCK?', glare. He merely flashed his perverted smirk,saying," Im just admiring your assets.", he said innocently. I began to leave when he put in, "Nice ass to." I shuddered in disgust and walked to go help his lover find her-er- his panties.

He chuckled at her as she left.

'So I guess Sasuke plays for both teams…..great!', note sarcasm.

**Sasuke"s P.O.V.**

Sasuke lay back on Yami's bed in thought. "Welcome to the family. You're gonna have the ride of your life", He snickered.


	6. Reality

I felt the red hotness of my cheeks as I entered my new stepbrother's room. I stood in the doorway, suddenly mortified, by what I saw before me. There on Sasuke's king-sized canopy bed, laid a sprawled out, was a a very girlish-looking guy.

Beautiful in all aspects of the word, he looked all too innocent to be gay. He had black raven hair, glossy straight, falling down in rivets down his back and shoulders. His black eyes shined in a naïve manner and yet held some unknown pain or secret. He was almost as pale as Sasuke-if not paler-and his skin looked delicate and breakable.

I couldn't help but smile at him as I stepped for into the room-stopping only when I realized that he was scantily clad in an onyx and red robe, it's sleeves rolling off his shoulders as he shakily stood.

He looked up at me and his gentle smile only made larger my own.

"Hello", he said in an angelic voice. It seemed that everyone of his syllables had a bell that rang after it had been said.

" Hi", I responded shyly, my unworthy eyes on the ground. "Um…I was supposed to help you…."

"Haku.", he corrected me.

"Haku", I complied," My name is Yami by the way…uh….well…..how did You manage to loose your underwear ?", I questioned hesitantly.

"O-oh!...w-well you see….", he trailed off, suddenly embarrassed.

"It's okay. I understand." I laughed nervously as I began searching for his…panties. After a few minutes I gave up and looked at the last place I would have suspected…the ceiling fan.

Sure enough…there they were. I stood on a chair and plucked them off of the fans blade, not bothering to ask how they ended up there in the first place.

"Thank you…but there is one more thing I need some help with.", he said while looking down at his robe.

"I've got it covered" I said, smiling warmly. I led him to the nearest bathroom I could find and while he showered off I went back to my room and searched through my suit case for something suitable for him to wear. I decided on a purple Paramore T-shirt, some gray shiny jeans, and my purple and black converse.

I heard that the shower had stopped so I grabbed the clothes-as well as a pair of yellow Hello-Kitty boxers-and brought them to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and Haku opened it. I sat him down in a chair and began my work.

I blow dried and brushed his flowing ebony locks to perfection, styling them into an elegant array of waves. I colored his lips a bit with a light lip gloss-cherry flavored of course- and had him dress in the clothes I brought him. I finished it off with a sprits of one of my many bottles of exotic perfumes-so I like to smell nice… so sue me!

. Stunning!

I turned him toward the mirror and heard him gasp at the end result. It really wasn't that much of a change but he seemed to love it.

He spun around toward me and threw his arms around me, "Thank you! Thank you so much! You didn't have to do all of this…I really appreciate it!", he exclaimed joyfully, while squeezing the hell out of me.

For such a fragile uke…he sure was strong!

"You very welcome!", I giggled, hugging back.

We exited the bathroom and walked down stairs. Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen with a cell phone, texting, in one hand and a fudge cycle stick in the other. As we entered the room he looked up- was startled- and then regained his cool composure.

"So.. .I see someone had a fun time", Sasuke mused, fingering one of Haku's black locks. Haku blushed at the compliment and turned to me with an adoring look in his eye.

"It was all thanks to Yami! She is a miracle worker!", he boasted. "I wish I could have her do my hair everyday. Than you again, swwet heart."

"No problem…really I should be the one thanking you. I haven't gotten the chance to have a real live Barbie doll! It was a blast!"

We both laughed and Sasuke just smiled nonchalantly. Haku kissed Sasuke, then walked to me and kissed my cheek-thanking me again and promising to return the clothes- as he made his way out of the oversized front doors.

When he was gone I just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

I looked around the large mansion again, warm thoughts of my new friend swimming about my head. I looked back at Sasuke who was giving me quite a weird look.

I diverted my gaze to my feet and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Well?", he said in such a snotty tone I would have punched him if he wasn't me new bro.

"Well, what?", I asked narrowing my eyes at his rudeness.

"Well, are you just going to stand there like a dumbass or are you going to get over here and cook me my fucking dinner?", he asked as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

I was fucking dumbfounded. But instead of smacking the son-of-a-bitch like I usually would have I just calmly walked into the kitchen, the cheesiest smile I could muster on my face. He didn't seem to notice my sudden change in mood.

I took out the ingredients that I needed for my plan, consisting of tandoori masala(a spicy powder), jalapeno peppers, and black pepper corns.

I prepared a delicious sweet and sour sauce that topped grilled chicken and fluffy white rice. When I was finished I arranged the food on a plate and set it in front of him. I made more than enough for him though and wouldn't be needing any food-just watching him eat his would be enough to satiate me.

I walked past him to my seat across the big, grey, marble counter top and sat on my bar stool. I looked him in his-now black- eyes and plastered the most innocent smile on my face, motioning for him to eat.

He smiled a returned the gesture, probably thinking he was in control, and picked up the pair of red and blue chopsticks on the left of the plate. He took a large bite and began to chew.

And then I waited.

Within a few seconds he stopped chewing and his eyes began to water, a red flush spreading across his face.

I smiled widely at his efforts to hold back a scream. "What's wrong Sasu-chan? Cant handle a little bit of spice?", I taunted.

He looked up at my cocky expression with a half panicked half furious look on his face. A dry sound came from his throat and I swore that I saw steam come out of his red ears. The next thing I know he is at the sink with the nozzle to his lips, frantically gulping down water. After a few minutes the water stopped and he slumped against the counter.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I laughed the loudest I've laughed in years, falling off of my barstool onto the floor. I rolled around on the floor in hysteria. Tears came to my eyes as I heaved in between fits of laughter, trying desperately to catch my breath.

I tried to stand up but collapsed as I remembered the expression on his face.

I couldn't stop laughing…or so I thought.

I suddenly stopped when heard the heavy breathing of someone furious above me.

I looked up into the red eyes of death.

"Uh…um…..i-it was a joke…sorry…?", I offered. I was in deep shit.

I reached down to the garter on my left thigh for my emergency kunai. I guessing it was an emergency. I held it behind my back as I quickly jumped to my feet…and then a few more feet away.

"Sasuke…it was just a joke…..I'm sorry…..Sasuke….?"

He said nothing.

"Sasuke?"

Nothing.

"Onii-chan?"

He growled.

Just as I was about to say something, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I looked around the kitchen but I saw no trace of him-then suddenly-I felt him.

He was right behind me, a hand on my wrist where I held the kunai, squeezing tightly. I tried to turn around but he only squeezed tighter, making me bend in pain. I tried to use my other hand to wheel around and punch him but he had captured that one as well before the thought crossed my mind.

"S-Sasuke…..what are you planning? This isn't funny!", I said, mildly panicking.

He growled again and instead of answering me, he merely twisted the knife so that it lightly jabbed me through my dress. I yelped at the small pain and he pushed me forward into the kitchen, the kunai still at my back.

He stopped in front of the refrigerator and opened it, rummaging around in it for a few seconds, and then emerging with an unknown bottle. He next went to a drawer and took something silver out of it. He set the objects down behind me and forced me over the opposite counter.

"W-what are you doing?", I half yelled. I was blushed, my position over the counter increasingly pervocative. I could tell by his silence that he was pissed and that he was planning revenge. I was beyond shit creek and my paddle was long gone.

He held both my wrists and kunai in one hand. I heard a strange ripping sound and before I could question him again I felt something sticky in his hand go across my mouth.

He fucking taped my mouth shut!

By now I knew something bad was going to happen so I wriggled around trying to break his strong grip on my hands. I couldn't.

He ripped off some tape again and brought it around my wrists-binding them together.

I screamed bloody murder.

Damn tape stopped it though. Instead nothing was audible except for a muffled, grunting sound. I was really freaking out now!

He leaned against me on the counter, making my position even more embarrassing, and whispered to me something that I may never forget.

"It's time to have some dessert."

My eyes widened when I heard a 'ssssshhhhh!' sound and felt something cold and soft across my(suddenly bare) shoulder. I looked back just in time to see him licking whipped cream off of my shoulder.

I blushed a million shades of red and tried to move my legs so that I could find some kind of escape route. He held me tightly to the counter with his lower body and pressed his chest into my back.

I felt the his hot hands go the frilly zipper of my of my dress and felt the fabric slowly part. I gasped as I felt the cold whipped cream go from my lower back , along the curve of my spine, to the back of my neck.

I shuddered when I felt his hot moth against the untouched skin of my lower back. Slowly, he made his way upwards, my back arching at the feeling of his tongue, despite my muffled cries of protest.

When he had cleaned my back of most of the frothy treat, I felt his hand go down to my right thigh. I flinched and shook my head furiously, mumbling protests, as tears began to blind my vision.

He gently stroked my warm skin in an almost loving manner, his face buried in my neck.

Then as suddenly as the moment started, it stopped as he roughly shoved his hand between my legs and grabbed my inner right thigh. I cried out through the duct tape on my mouth and jumped-my whole body shaking- as e briskly lifted my onto the cold counter top. I whimpered as he flipped me onto my back, while undoing the lace ribbons that held the front of my dress together.

When he had finished, not but one lace was still holding my dress to my body. My entire chest exposed my black, lacy bra in full view. The fact that my shaky breathing and trembling probably only edged him on. He reached for the bottle and again coated the top of my torso and cleavage the white dessert. Tears rolled from the corners of my eyes as I whimpered. He leaned down and I closed my eyes as he licked my breasts clean of the sticky whipped cream. As he finished, he looked up evilly at me. He looked over my shaking form and stroked my leg lovingly once more.

I shied away from his touch and sobbed against the counter-praying that he was finished.

Of course, he was not .

His arm went around my back and turned me over onto my stomach. His strong hand went between my legs again, trying to part them.

What I feared most was about to occur, or possibly something worse.

He forcefully positioned me so that my chest was to the counter but my ass was raised in the air toward him.

He lifted the hem of my dress and I heard a quick intake of breath as his perverted gaze looked at my most private areas-thankfully clothed in a pair of my matching lacy black panties-that exposed the base of my ass but covered all the important regions. And then I felt/heard the whipped cream go over me.

I was shook from fear of what was going to come next. The white cream dripping down my inner thighs. His hands were at the backs of my knees, keeping my legs apart in the provocative position.

I then felt what I dreaded the most. His tongue glided hungrily over my thighs, ass, and everything in between. I cried tried to wiggle away from him, whether it be in vain or not, but my prudish attempts only seemed to amuse him.

After a few seconds of his incessant licking, I started to have strange feelings in my lower regions. I knew that this is what he was trying to provoke my body to react in the natural manner, and as I fought desperately these feelings, I knew what was occuring.

He was winning.

I felt my lower regions become wet and soon this wetness leaked down my inner thighs, soaking my underwear. I felt his mouth become even hungrier as his licking started to speed up. He even began to suck at my inner thighs and my wet heat, edging on the involuntary arousal.

I cried even louder now, my thighs shuddering, my chest heaving hysterically, my eyes blind to everything but his blurred pale hand on my left thigh, any thoughts but those of escape long gone, involuntary warmth and wetness seeping into his awaiting mouth.

And then suddenly he stopped.

In a flash I was sitting fully decent on Sasuke's lap, the tape gone from my mouth and hands, my head being cradled by his large hand.

That was when Itachi walked in.

"Hello, I thought I hear-What's wrong!", he asked as he rushed over to my side.

My face was still completely flushed and I was so choked up I could barely speak.

"Yami-chan had a nasty fall down the last flight of stairs," Sasuke said in a soft voice.

Itachi came up in front of us and caressed my cheek softly but I shuddered, not from his hand, but from the something poking my still wet underside. He tenderly patted the top of my head and looked up at a stoic Sasuke.

"I don't see any broken bones or scratches, but let me know if she has any discomfort, okay?", he asked, still concerned.

"Of course Itachi-san" , he said in a completely believable manner.

"Be more careful. I will be up later on to see how you are doing, okay Yami?", he questioned me directly.

I could only nod. I shook like a leaf in Sasuke's possessive grasp.

Itachi left the room and returned to his study, leaving me with the tormentor.

Sasuke slowly looked down at me, smiling evilly. In tried to crawl off of his lap but he held me in place, his little friend still pushing against me. He grinded against me with each heartbeat that pulsed behind my eyes, striking fear into my heart.

"You are really lucky that Itachi came in when he did. I was just seconds from fucking the hell out of you. But my plans for the evening are ruined now.", he pouted but his smile soon returned. "But there will be plenty of time to play in the future. You only just got a taste of what I can really do. So don't fuck with me…or Ill fuck with you." He threatened.

He finally slid me off of his lap and onto the floor and turned to leave when he abruptly turned toward me, making me flinch. He walked over to me and invaded my space yet again, leaning closely to my ear.

"And also," he whispered," You taste heavenly. I am positive that I will be tasting you again." He taunted, striking my heart with fear, my stomach twisting in even larger knots f possible. I sunk into a crumpled heap on the floor and he licked a bit a whipped cream from my neck.

"Goodnight, sister dearest."

I stayed on the cold floor the whole night, until a maid who was cleaning early in the morning found me still lying there. She helped me to my room and tucked me in-not bothering to ask any questions-and kissed my forehead, whilst wishing me the best of luck.

Apparently he was familiar with this kind of thing.

Apparently I wasn't.

I cried myself to sleep.

(What else can possibly go wrong? Find out what may-or may not- happen…..if you can handle the raunchy reality that belongs to Yami….you've been warned)


	7. My Bestie,A Rapist,A Fish stick, And Me

The next day, I awoke unsure of where I was. I didn't know if that dream of becoming an Uchiha clan member had been a reality…or if I was still stuck in that hell whole with the social worker. Either way it was good to be….here…so it wasn't a dream!

I shifted comfortably in the canopy bed I lay in. The white lace cascaded around me like the chrysalis that holds the awaiting butterfly. The high canopies, the soft lace trimmed blankets, the snuggly pillows, all seemed to good to be true.

I was shaken a bit from my euphoria by the voice that bellowed through the halls. Itachi. Onii-chan

"Sasuke-kun! Yami-chan! Wake up! Its time for school!", he called.

'School?' I thought. 'When was the last time I went to a real school? I've been home schooled since the day mom died. This should be a new experience…but…..this bed is so cozy!'

I couldn't help but snuggle deeper into the large bed, tightly cuddling my panda bear,Bear.

(yes I know that's not very clever but that's what I call my panda bear! Don't judge me…luv u!)

Suddenly I heard a 'woosh!' sound and Sasuke cursing up a storm. I listened in to the slightly hushed voices.

"I told you to get up, Sasuke."

"You didn't have to fuckin' pour cold water all over me!"

"Well I warned you."

"Shit! Fine!"

"Good boy!"

"HMPH!"

I heard the filling of a bucket with water as footsteps sounded through the halls. I only had enough time to sit up before Itachi knocked on, then opened my door.

"Yami….?", he said in a scolding voice, swishing the water around in the bucket, warningly"

"Yes! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!", I said jumping out of bed.

Only then did I realize that I was still clad in my clothes that I had on yesterday. Itachi noticed as well.

"Yami…why are you in the same clothes that you wore yesterday?", he asked suspiciously.

I was about to say that I didn't know when a flash back of what had occurred with Sasuke had come rushing back to me. I nearly fainted.

"Uh-….um….well…I was up late….I'm sorry, Onii-chan.", I said but I knew that I hadn't fooled him for a second.

"Well ok. Since you start school now I want you to start going to bed a little earlier. And I would also like for you to hurry up and get ready in the mornings so that you aren't late." he informed me, whilst setting ,my uniform I guess, on a table near the door.," And also, be careful around Sasuke's friends. I don't trust them to behave while you are around.", he added sternly.

"Yes, Itachi, I will.", I said while bowing my head in confirmation.

"Now hurry up and get ready for school, Imoto-chan.", he smiled.

"Okay!", I smiled back happily.

He left and closed the door. I did my morning routine and then got dressed.

The uniform consisted of a white shirt, a dark blue, plaid, skirt, and a black tie. For some reason or another, the tie had the 'Uchiha' symbol in the far right at the bottom.

I didn't know what kinds of shoes were permitted so I just settled with by black, mid-thigh high, combat boots with dark blue laces winding all around them. For an extra measure, I fastened one of my prized, black and white lacy garters around my upper thigh. These things were good for holding kunai, snacks, or just making you look good.

I stocked it and my combat boots with spare kunai, shuriken, and even a windmill shuriken incase I really needed one.

I grabbed the new checkerboard backpack Itachi got for me and headed down stairs. I don't know what I expected but it happened either way. I caught sight of Sasuke heading out the front door and out of fear of abandonment; I called for him to wait up.

(3 minutes and 30 perverted puns later…..)

We were walking along some pathway on the side walk. I didn't know where I was so despite my loathing of the situation, I had to stick to Sasuke like glue so I wouldn't get lost. Walking a few more steps, as Sasuke chatted on his cell, we heard a cars horn and turned around.

"Good! You're here.", Sasuke commented hanging up his phone as the car approached. The guy in the car pulled up to the curb and Sasuke's cocky grin multiplied in size. A guy with blue hair, bluish skin, and many rows of sharp teeth rolled down the window.

"Hey! Sasuke!", he said.

"Yo! Its about time you fuckers showed up!" , he retorted, opening the car door.

The blue guy in the car suddenly looked at me and his sharkish smile grew from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well,….. what do we have here? You need a ride too, baby? I could give you the ride of your life!", he proposed, his crazed eyes making me want to puke.

"She's my new step-sis, Yami. Jealous, fish stick?", Sasuke teased, pulling me close to him with one hand, making me squirm inside and out.,

"Yes…good thing that she doesn't seem to like you. Look at how she's tryin' to get away from you!", he laughed.

"Yami?", said an all to familiar angelic voice.

I looked through the window of the back seat, and sure enough I saw my new friend Haku.

"Haku!", I exclaimed while pushing Sasuke out of the way, and diving into the car, glomping Haku as if he were a long lost family member.

"Yami! Its so good to see you!", he said kissing my cheek.

"Aw how touching!.. Are you two ladies done with your little love fest yet?"

Sasuke climbed into the back seat next to me and the guy, I later knew as Kisame, mumbled sumthing about not being a fucking driver, and then we were off. I had a good ride there except for Sasuke's putting his hand on my thigh every few minutes.

(A minutes later…)

We all walked into one of the most amazing high schools. I was a freshman as well as Haku but Kisame and Sasuke were Juniors. We parted ways and as I walked the halls with my new friend, got some pretty weird looks.

Most were from guys who I could careless about. Some were girls who either smiled welcomingly or scowled jealously.

Ether way I knew one thing…this was going to be a long chapter in my life.

Literally.

(lolz did u see dat there I lik made a pun! Hahhahahahaahhaha…..zzzzzzz…..huh? wat…oh yeah!... reviews!)


	8. Checked out And 'Being' Checked Out

Walking through the few corridors that I could see, Haku chattered away in his chime-like voice, while I took in all of my surroundings. The hallways were littered with students who probably each held a unique kind of power. They all had on the same uniform, while each individual-much like myself-wore it in their own unique way.

The whole school seemed huge but that wasn't the intimidating part. The part that really made me sweat was-the students! Though not all of them were staring at me, I still felt like a rat on display. I wished that I wasn't the new kid and that I didn't stick out like a sore thumb. But all in all the school was amazing and I was glad that Haku was here to help me out.

School was about to begin so he let me off at the main office. I walked in and saw a couple of guys-including Sasuke's friend that gave us a ride, Kisame- I made my way quickly passed them so that I wouldn't have to talk to them. Of course though, with my luck,Kisame had to see me and make it known to the world that he knew me.

"Hey! Hey! Yami, how's it goin' ?", he yelled in the most obnoxious voice that I had ever heard, almost as horrible as Sasuke's.

"Uh…yeah…h-hi, Kisame.", I said trying not to sound as disgusted as I felt. He approached me despite the brunette-ponytail-guy, with a scar across his nose yelling after him. When he stood in front of me, I had to look up at him. The guy was freakin huge!

"So, what brings a little girl like you to this neck of the woods? Have you been…..naughty?", he said, waggling his eyebrows. I nearly lost yesterday's lunch. I choked back the bile rising in my throat, and smiled politely.

"No, I'm just here to pick up my schedule, kisama-er-Kisame." I stated.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be the one you need to worry about getting in trouble."

"Well just let me know if you ever want to be….bad." With another eyebrows wiggle, he strutted off. I turned back from the door way and stood dead in the spotlight. Everyone was staring at me and I couldn't have blushed harder if I tried. I lowered my head and made my way hastily to the front desk.

"Hello, I am a new student- Hariko Yami. "

"Oh nice to meet you, Miss H-Holy Mother Of Porn!", he suddenly yelled- I nearly pissing my pants. I looked up into the face of a white haired man with reddish marks along his cheeks, and a wide grin that drooled, while his nose ran red and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. His gaze wandered to the hem of my skirt and I suddenly remembered and regretted the fact that I wore garters around my thighs today.

I bet these mid-thigh length skirts were his idea.

"Well, well now. Who do we have here/? A new student….a very…well endowed student.", he said licking his lips and swiping the remaining blood from his nose. "How has your morning been so far?"

"Well, its been a real new experience, but I still have my classes to go to. Speaking of which,may I have my schedule now…..if that's okay…..?", I squirmed under his perverted stare, wringing my fingers nervously. I wanted to get the hell out of there!

"Huh..? oh! Of course sweet heart! Just give me a second…there you are!", he said, handing me the small slip of paper.

"Thank you…-"

"Jiraiya- and is there anything else I can help you with, Yami?", he asked, suggestively.

The bell rang.

"Uh…n-no…that's quite alright. Thank you anyways. Goodbye!" Saved by the bell, I bolted out of there.

I walked down a few more corridors—late as hell- and came upon my door on the 3rd floor. Door #315. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open with my sweaty palms. My heart thumped loudly in my chest and my stomach twisted in knots.

A teacher, that looked about in his 20's looked up from a diagram on the overhead projector. He took one look at me and sauntered over into the doorway next to me.

"Hello there! You must be our new student, Miss Hariko Yami! It's so nice to finally meet you!" he gushed, while taking my hand gently in his. I flushed in embarrassment and took in his appearance. Long, jet black hair, a paler-than-pale complexion, cat-like golden eyes, purple tattoo's under them, pointed white teeth, and a slim build. He was like a snake-cat-woman hybrid!

"Nice to meet you too…Orochimaru-sensei.", I said politely.

"Well don't just stand there, sweetie. Introduce your self to the class!" he commanded while pushing me to the center of the room.

I froze up and flushed while looking at my feet. The silence was deafening-'it wasn't this quiet when I arrived',I realized. I looked up in search of the reason why. Half of the class just ogled at me and the other half just stared or had no expression.

"Uhm….h-hi…. I'm...uh….I'm Hariko Yami…..sophomore class…..I hope that you will all take care of me." I nearly whispered while bowing respectfully.

"How precious!", Orochimaru gushed again as he nearly killed me in a bear hug.

"Well sweetie, you need a seat next to a male student so how about you take that one next to Saso-chan over there. Raise your hand, honey!"

A very annoyed looking, guy raised his large hand. My jaw nearly dropped at his perfection.

Fire red, shaggy hair led down to his warm brown-gray eyes-their depths swallowing my entire being. His skin looked soft and rough at the same time. His expression looked bored and tired. His skin looked like the sands of the desert. His body looked muscular and tanned to the max. He looked brooding and broken at the same time. He had some hidden pain behind those orbs. And I knew then that I was destined to know what it was.

I tried to control my quivering breaths and pulsing heart. My knees shook as I slowly made my way to the chair next to him. I set my checkered bag on the lab table and sat down. I couldn't help but inhale slightly my new surroundings.

'Orchids and rain', I pondered. My mouth watered.

I thought I heard another sharp intake of breath but I couldn't tell from where it came from.

The class resumed and only then did I realize that I was in Health. A.K.A.-sex central. My face lit ablaze.

Class went bye painfully slow as I tried my best to pay attention without looking directly into what was projected on the screen. Twiddled my fingers and bit my lip most of the time while , Sasori, looked completely at ease…not that I even dared to look up at his face.

By the end of class my muscles were rigid from tension. I stretched backward into an unimaginable angle-and then I heard a gasp.

I looked down and saw a certain read head eyeing my exposed, frilly garbed, thigh. I blushed furiously and he looked up into my eyes with a mixture of emotions, from shame to remorse to lust. Before I could blink he was gone and I stood alone in the room.

This was certainly going to be an interesting school year.

'…..Sasori…', I thought.


	9. New Friends

I left the class room feeling lightheaded and confused.

'Was I just…checked out?', I wondered. 'No, no! Of course not! It's my 1st day here. But still…..'

No sooner than when my foot reached the squeaky tiled floors outside of the door, I was suddenly ambushed by a bunch of tall, musky smelling figures. I looked up to find three faces staring down at me with both approving and questioning grins on their faces.

'I think one of them just growled at me!'

"Well hello there, sweetie! I'm Kiba- What's your name?", one asked while peering down my shirt front. 'Damn their height!' the one speaking was very canine and had wild, brunette hair all over his head. He had red, triangular marks under his cheeks and his teeth looked almost as deadly as his claws. I inaudibly gulped.

"Hi, I'm the new student, Yami. Pleased to meet you.", I lied while slowly backing away from his wide awake, animalistic stare. He seemed to advance and grow taller with every step I took backwards. It was as if he was feeding off of my fear.

"Well, Yami,", he mused while looking me over again and again," hopefully well be seeing a lot more of each oth-OW! DAMNITT!", he suddenly screamed. I jumped in surprise and looked down to see a big, white, fluffy hound with its tail wagging happily and an innocent/mischievous look in its eyes. He, obviously, was the biter.

"Akamaru! What the hell!", he screamed at the dog.

"Arf, arf!", the dog retorted.

"What? I didn't even do anything yet!", he whined, angrily.

"Arf, arrraahff!", the Akamaru stated.

"I wasn't going to do that!...unless, of course…she wanted me to.", he said while smirking down at me. I recoiled into the safety of the wall.

"Arrrrrufff!", Akamaru snapped.

"But-"

"WOOF!", He concluded, a defiant look in his eye.

Kiba suddenly sighed, and wit a last pleading look at Akamaru, he walked up to my defensive form and bowed deeply.

"Sorry, Yami. I was a pervert."

I was shocked that he could be won over-or even be able to talk to- this dog, Akamaru! In spite of questioning this, I did what I would usually do.

Shyly, I reached up and patted the dog boy on the head.

"Its okay. I forgive you.", I said sincerely with a smile.

He looked up, surprised by my sudden forgiveness, and the next thing I knew- I was over 6 feet off of the ground.

"Wahooooooo!", Kiba shouted, triumphantly. He had lifted me over his shoulder and was spinning me around.

"Wow! K-Kiba! Put me down, please, quick!", I said when I noticed my skirt riding dangerously high on my ass.

He quickly set me back on my feet and blushed a bit as he muttered more apologies.

"Well, that was quite the adventure wasn't it Naruto?", I looked up to see who Kiba was referring to. I first noticed a pair of stunning, lapis lazuli blue eyes and a shock of blonde hair. Next I saw his whisker marks across each cheek and the sun-kissed skin. The genuine smile on his face showed me that he was no more of a threat than a kitten. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, looks like ya really scared her enough to hate us all now! Maybe there is still time for me to fix it. Uzumaki Naruto at your service!", he said with a contagiously cheeky smile on his face.

"Hi, Naruto!", I said with more confidence than I knew that I had. This guy was just a ray of sunshine! I couldn't stop grinning as he shook my hand.

"The whole thing with Kiba, just forget it! He's an ass! Thankfully, Akamaru saved you from him!", he gestured to the fluffy hound to my right. The big lug nuzzled my thigh with his big wet nose and I just about had a nya!/kya/kawaii attack.

"Aww! What a cute doggy!", I said while reaching out and allowing Akamaru to sniff, then lick my palm. I giggled like a little kid meeting a puppy for the 1st time and knelt down at eye level with him. I patted his head, scratched behind his ears, and nuzzled his cheek with my face while hugging him around the tail was wagging at a staggering pace and his yipped lightly while cuddling up to me like a not-so-little-puppy. He began licking my face and I couldn't stop my joyous laughter. I felt like a fool for being this loud in a hallway but I was too happy to care. I was knocked back in my bliss and Akamaru stood over me as he continued lapping at my cheeks.

"Hey! No fair! Why does Akamaru get to do that and I don't?", Kiba whined as I picked myself up and calmly smoothed my skirt along with the lovable furballs head.

"Because, Akamaru wouldn't try to take advantage of the situation." Said a monotonous voice. I had just noticed that there was another person in the circle. A shock of red hair came into my view and I stared a bit at his pale complexion and pale, emerald eyes. A gourd of some kind was strapped onto his back. Its eerie purpose seemed to match his scar/mark on his forehead.

"I wouldn't do that! I'm Yami's new bestest friend!", Kiba pouted. He crossed his arms like a four-year-old and stuck out his lip defiantly. I couldn't help but reach out and hug him around the waist affectionately. He seemed surprised but grateful. He returned the hug.

"From the looks of it, she likes me more than Blondie over here.", he motioned toward Naruto and I stifled a giggle at the pet name.

"Whatever, Dog breath! She only hugged you because she is nice enough to put herself in peril to be kind to others!", he corrected.

"Yami-chan, I am Sabaku no Gaara. If I'm not being too forward, I was wondering if it's true that you are the adopted daughter of the Uchiha Clan?", he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Actually yes, Gaara. I just got here yesterday. I really had no idea that I was going to be part of an elite family like the Uchihas. I really don't think that I am a good enough ninja to pull this off. What if I end up disgracing the family?", I suddenly panicked at the thought.

A large white hand calmly landed on the top of my head. I looked up and a serene smile was attached to Gaara's face.

"No need to worry, Yami-chan. You can do it." He said while ruffling my hair.

I felt tears come to my eyes at the sheer confidence in me that he seemed to have. Without thinking I latched onto his waist and buried my head against his chest.

"Thank you! I'll try with all of my might!", I declared, and he patted my head and back affectionately.

"Well, now that this love fest is over-", Naruto lifted me into his arms and flashed about a good measure of my panties at Kiba, who tried to control his nose bleed." Lets go see what this girl is made of!" he stated and began to walk off.

"Wait! Where are we going?", I asked while pulling my skirt to cover my ass.

"To the Arena, we have that class every day-a battle royal between students to show their progress." Gaara mused.

"We gotta see what you got!", Kiba declared, dabbing at his bloody nose.

"Oh boy…", I moaned in anguish.

"Arf!" Akamaru yipped happily as he trotted on behind us.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?', I panicked as I was carried off toward my doom.


	10. Battle Royal and The Dream

A few moments later Naruto carried me through the double doors into the Arena-de-la-my-death.

I suddenly felt my stomach flip and twist into hundreds of knots from the roar of an audience. I looked around the multitudinous square footed place and noticed some of the students from this morning up in the bleachers.

"So this is how I am going to die?", I whimpered, clutching at Naruto's sleeve for support as he planted me on my feet.

"Oh c'mon it wont be so bad! All ya have to do is fight until you win or until the ref tells ya to stop. No big shit!", Naruto reassured.

"Or until you die.", Kiba said innocently.

My eyes widened in terror at that little comment and Naruto slapped him in the back of the head. Gaara just shook his head at us and smirked softly.

"Is it my obligation to fight whoever this person may be?", I pleaded.

"Yes….you either fight or you are expelled. You must prove yourself as a ninja or leave.", Gaara stated, morbidly.

"But your gonna do great! Believe it!", Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah!", Kiba agreed.

"Arf! Arf!", Akamaru offered.

"I hope you guys are right…I really hope you are.", I whispered, no confidence whatsoever.

"Chin up. We will be routing for you.", Gaara smiled and patted my shoulder.

I let out a huge breath and let them lead me to a seat that I suspected to be the next competitors chair.

I tapped my foot lightly against the stone floor in nervous anticipation. I pumped myself up with positive thoughts and creative new ways to put my moves to work in elaborate plans and sequences.

I was ready- just in time too.

"Students! May I have your attention please! I am Obito-sama and your designated proctor for today! Our first battle will be between our new student Hariko Yami-"

He gestured toward me and the crowd wolf whistled and cheered loudly, making me blush, as I waved shyly.

"-and the randomly selected student of the day…..Hyuuga Neji!", he declared, the crowd 'Oooing' or gasping or just being silent all together.

I was completely confused. 'What could be so bad about this Hyuuga guy?', I wondered.

I walked to the center of the auditorium and stood just behind the center line. I stood, looking at my feet with my knees slightly turned inward, running my fingers along the hem of my skirt. I bit my lip nervously and looked up at the proctor in search of answers as to why we hadn't began yet.

"The AP Projectile Throwing class has just let out. They will be here shortly.", he assured me with a small smile and a wink that helped me to relax.

After a few more moments the Arena doors opened again and about twenty students filed in.

One of which, I noticed, was Sasori. My heart fluttered a bit and my cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I quickly looked away before anyone could see my change in behavior-right now I had to be tough and expect the unexpected.

After a few moments a long-haired male emerged from the crowd.

I gasped.

"Ah, Neji, nice of you to join us. Now we may begin.", the Obito guy said.

The crowd went silent.

Neji, dropped his bag next to the bleachers and casually walked to the center of the room, about a foot away from me.

I gulped.

He stood at least a foot-and-a-half taller than me. He had long, beautiful brunette hair that flowed down past near his knees. He was slim but well built-'he must be fast'. He had a squared set jaw, pale, creamy skin and a shocking pair of pearl eyes that held no pupil.

He reached up and adjusted his head band and I grabbed a kunai from the garter around my right thigh.

I twirled it around my finger and waited for Neji to finish. He stood erect and we both bowed respectively.

My heart thudded in my chest with excitement and fear. The proctor raised his hand in the air and we assumed our fighting stances; I stood slightly crouched with my kunai turned sideways away from my face; he had one leg at an angle that I had never seen before and had his hands slightly in front of him.

The proctor took a breath.

Neji and I locked eyes.

"Begin!"

Neither one of us moved a muscle. We stared each other down and I narrowed my eyes. I thought of a plan to provoke him; I threw my kunai at him and-of course-he dodged it.

I smirked widely and used my chakra to swerve around and the knife sliced through his forearm before he knew what hit him.

His eyes narrowed at me and he suddenly shouted,"Byakugan!"

His eyes went all veiny and intensified. He looked at me al over my body and my cheeks went hot in embarrassment and anger. I charged.

I swung a new kunai at him but he stepped out of the way, grabbed my arm, and threw me a good ten feet away from him. I skidded to a stop and regained my balance.

It was only a warning throw but it was meant to anger ad embarrass me. And it did.

I took out a windmill shuriken and slowly walked toward him. I unsheathed its blades and ran at him, circling him. He began to run in the same path as me. We picked up speed at a blinding rate. I was surprised that he could keep up with me at all, usually no one could.

He suddenly stooped and I nearly ran into him-stopping just in time for him to thrust his hand out into my chest and knock me back. I was in the air and in pain but twisted myself into a spiraling hurricane. I spun faster and faster and then-

I released the windmill shuriken.

He was taken aback by it and had no time to react before it sliced across his body, tearing his shirt, narrowly missing his face. It flew into the wall and stuck into it at and angle just as I landed. It sent rocks and debris in all directions.

I stood up straight and glared in his direction-but he was nowhere to be seen. I tried to channel my chakra to search for him but it hurt too much to try. I then realized that he had blocked a chakra point.

'So that's how he wants to play it…well I've got some tricks of my own.'

I used my ninja senses to search for him again and he was somewhere to my left, gaining speed quickly. I had just enough time left to turn my body and dodge his attack narrowly. He stumbled a bit, and then I struck my blow.

I used my index and middle finger to hit a pressure point in his shoulder-rendering his right arm useless.

When he regained his footing, he turned to me in disbelief, I had just thrown off his whole technique. I inwardly jumped for joy but kept a stoic expression.

He growled in anger and charged at me-this time, too fast for me to dodge, and tackled me to the ground. I fell with a grunt and immediately snatched out a kunai to block the one he had hurdling down toward me throat.

I flipped him over, straddling his waist, and pushed his kunai and mine back toward his throat. He had a look of death in his eyes and bared his teeth in a savage manner.

With a sudden burst of chakra, he flipped my kunai out of my hand, picked up my right leg, and sliced me across my thigh.

I cried out in agony and jumped back, clutching my leg. He stood up and tackled me again, this time straddling me and reached down under my skirt. My eyes widened and I began to panic at his intentions until I felt his snatch the garters off of both of my legs in a quick motion.

I had no weapons left, but I still had enough attitude left to get even.

I reached around toward his ass, watching him jump as I smirked at this, and snatched away his weapons pack. We simultaneously threw each others weapons to the other side of the room.

We jumped apart and stood our ground.

I readied myself in a fighting stance as did he. No more weapons, no more playing around, no more games.

It was pure, unadulterated, kickass.

We both charged.

I swung around and landed a kick into his right leg just as he thrust his gentle palm technique into my shoulder. I punched him in his face but he caught my fist and flipped me over, giving me the opportunity to do a floor sweep with my leg and make him fall on his ass.

As soon as I was on my feet again he shouted something else.

I ran at him just as he shouted,"164 palms!" and bombarded me with millions of jabs with his open hands. I blocked most of them but a couple of them hit my vital chakra points and sent me flying backwards in a semi-conscious state.

He stopped and I sat up and my elbows looking at him with half lidded eyes, biting my lip to keep from screaming. He smirked and chuckled at my position on the floor. My position looked as if I had just had the shit fucked outta me and my skirt was just inches away from flashing my panties at the whole Arena!

I growled and stood up shakily. I ignored the chronic pain within my body and dashed at him, appeared behind him, and sent a barrage of pokes into him back, so quickly it was almost invisible to even the ninja's eye.

He choked out a cry and he went down.

I jumped away a couple of feet and centered myself for my next move. I ran at the wall opposite of me at an incredible speed, as if trying to go through it, and just as it looked like I was about to do just that, I jumped and ran up the side of the wall till I neared the ceiling.

With all of the strength I could muster, I jumped off of the wall, aimed down to Neji's crumpled for on the ground, and sailed through the air like a missal.

I hit the ground with my fist and expected to hear the crack of bone but all I heard was the crumble of stone. When the smoke cleared I looked down to see my fist embedded in the rock and a panting Neji's wild eyes just inches to the right of my fist.

'He must have moved at the last second.', I concluded.

The next thing I knew he had punched me in the stomach with such force that it dislodged my fist from the rock, and sent me about a foot into the rock below me.

I sputtered up blood and gasped for breath. I gritted my teeth to hold in my scream and tried to pull his fist out of my stomach.

He growled and pressed it further, causing me to shout my pain in his face.

At reflex, I kicked upwards and managed to hit his one good arm that was holding me down. I heard the bone fracture but not break.

I sat up and held my head in one hand and clutched at my stomach with the other. There was a huge, red bruise where part of my shirt used to be. I struggled for each breath and glared down at him as he clawed at his arm.

I flipped him over and straddled his left thigh and punched him as hard as I could in the gut and he made a huge indent in the floor. He choked on his scream and shuddered as I twisted my fist into his stomach much as he had done to mine.

He was out raged and out of chakra much as I was so we did the only thing we could do-Taijutsu it out!

I tried to punch him in the face but he took my wrist and flipped me over onto my aching back. He took my knee in his hand and tried to twist it in order to dislocate it but I wrapped both of my legs around his waist and threw him down. His head bounced off of the floor but I still had both legs around him. We both tried to punch each other at the same time and ended up bruising our knuckles.

He grabbed me around the waist and threw me onto the ground. I rolled over just to see him over me. We locked arms and legs in a kind of wrestling attempt. We rolled around on the floor punching each others ribs and both had no energy left and no more plans to use so we just gave up and stopped. My head thudded to the floor and his head thunked down onto my shoulder. We both panted rhythmically and tried to catch our much needed breaths.

Usually I would have been all shy and blushing with a guy I hardly knew panting while lying between my legs, his chest pressed against mine.

Right now was not one of those times.

I was too joyous when I looked over to my right and saw a bloody kunai. I reached over and felt him shift on top of me.

I dragged it back to me and with the remainder of my strength I raised it to his neck, at the same time feeling something wet and cold at my own.

"This fight is over!", the proctor declared in that moment.

I sighed in relief just as Neji did and tried to sit up but found it impossible because:

1. I had him weighing me down and 2. I felt like I had been hit by a truck, it had backed up and run over me, and then it decided to hop up and down on me while it was at it.I felt Neji's weight disappear from me and I let in a huge, needed breath. I was then painfully hoisted up into a pair of strong warm arms.I looked up to see none other than 'Sasuke The Terrible' picking up Neji with a disappointed but relieved smirk on his person that had me in their arms was none other than the heart stopper himself.

"Sasori…..", I pondered but he shushed me and carried me away somewhere. We exited the Arena and just before the door swung shut I heard what I never thought I would hear

"The winner is Miss Hariko Yami!", Obito proclaimed to the audience.

The crowd cheered and stomped and whooted.

I blushed in gratitude and victory.

Noticing that I was probably half covered in my shredded clothes and looked like hell, I blushed even harder and tried to use my arms the best way I could to cover myself.

I heard a light laugh that melted my heart and made my heart sputter and stop almost in unison.

Sasori carried me to the E.R. portion of the school and when he entered the room, he laid me down on a soft, warm, white bed.

He checked me in and walked over to the bed.

For the first time since we arrived, I dared a glance at him. He looked as if he had just watched someone die in his arms and I was pretty sure that I was alive. His eyes were concerned and troubled.

I reached down to my stomach and lightly touched my bruise with my finger tips. I winced and nearly screamed again from how terrible the pain was.

I felt a warm hand on mine and the hand gingerly picked mine up and settled it against my hip. I looked up at Sasori and instantly blushed crimson. I jumped suddenly at the feeling of a large hand against my stomach.

I looked down and he had some kind of greenish of cream on his hand-spreading it on my bruise. It instantly felt better and had a cool sensation come along after it. I sighed contently and relaxed.

After he finished, he reached for some gauze and-after realizing that I could not sit up on my own- slid his hand under my lower back and arched it for me so that he could wrap my stomach in gauze.

"Um…are you a m-m-medical ninja?", I asked finally, cursing myself for stammering.

"No, I am not. This is just basic treating for bruises and cuts. It should be healed before you go home today.", he stated monotonously.

"Oh, okay….well thank you….Sempai….", I said wit the most sincere voice I could use.

"There is no need to thank me. I only wish that you didn't have to….", he trailed off as his hands trembled with what seemed like anger.

"No really I'm oka-Ah!", I groaned as I felt his fingers against the dip of my right hip bone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!", he explained hurriedly as he quickly moved his hands.

"N-no really! It wasn't your fault. You just hit a…..um…m-more…sensitive area.", I murmured and blushed. The truth was he had touched one of my weak spots that for some reason turned me on in an instant.

He turned his face away from me and I could have sworn he was blushing too.

I giggled lightly but felt my chest tighten in protest. I gagged.

He looked down at me sorrowfully and laid his hand against my forehead.

"You need to rest. Take a nap.", he whispered.

The next moment, my eyes rolled back into my head and I was sleeping like I had just finished a war.

I dreamed of him for the first time.

We were together.

We were happy.

But someone tried to come in between us.

We were both almost killed.

Sasori saved us.

The person said that they loved me but I said I was with Sasori.

They understood but still loved me…just enough to let me go.


	11. Apologies and Regrets

Sorry it took so long to update…but school is one hell of a time sucker.

I woke up a short time later in the infirmary bed.

I didn't really get why I was there until I turned my head slightly and saw that certain Hyuuga lying in the bed to my right. He was pretty banged up and I could see some bruises starting to form.

'I did **that**…?', was al I could think. The guilt welled up in my stomach like foul bile. He was still unconscious but I could see the pain imbedded into his features, his face twisted into a silent grimace.

This was one of the things I hated about being a ninja. I absolutely _despised_ hurting others. This was as well my weak point.

Sympathy.

I had way too much.

When I had first started training I had trouble in sparing matches. I would never be the aggressor and would end up defending myself and landing soft blows instead of actually fighting.

This brunette boy, Neji, reminded me of the sickening feeling I had whenever my sensei would yell at me to fight and I ended up spraining or breaking something on my opponent's body. He reminded me of the shame that I felt as sensei patted my back and told me I did a good job. He reminded me of the broken, fearful, hateful gaze that came with each bitter victory.

I shuddered in the memories.

I stood up, not really sure of what I was going to do, and shakily shuffled over to Neji's bedside. Slowly, step by step, I approached the sleeping young man. His wounds looked even worse up close.

His face had purple-tinted bruises all over it, his cheeks slightly swollen. His shirt was ripped and revealed the dark red slices that were adorned in gauze and more bruises. His waist had two bruises above each hip, where I had held on as I pounded on him. His legs were hidden beneath the comforter. His long locks were carelessly strewn about the off-white pillow beneath him. The only thing that reminded me to stop staring at my regrets was his sudden intake of breath and abrupt exhale that eventually evened out into his normal breathing. I stared at him for a moment longer and I let a single tear escape each eye, my position standing over him caused them to fall upon his face before I could stop them.

He stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

His pearl orbs assaulted me and I could no longer hold the guilt at bay.

I collapsed to the floor, onto my knees, my forehead resting on the edge of the comforter. He gasped, finally awake, and moved his head just enough to look down at me with bewildered eyes. I let the tears fall silently, lifting my eyes to his and sitting back on my knees. I could see that he was cautious of my state of mind and my intentions and was debating on his next move. I took a shaky breath and twisted the comforter between my fingers.

"I-Im sorry...N-eji-san. I didn't mean to hurt you. I r-r-really didn't, I just…it w-was my first da-y here and I-I…the crowd an-nd…I'm j-just so sorry. Please d-don't hate me.", I whispered hurriedly.

It was silent.

"Neji-san?", I asked, wondering what was delaying him.

His face showed no other emotion beyond surprise. he just stared at me. And he kept staring. Then he laid his head back down on his pillow and exhaled the held breath between us both.

"N-e"

"What the _hell_ is so different about you?", he muttered.

I was stunned. I didn't expect that from him, if anything I expected him to yell at me or call me an idiot but this…he might have asked the ceiling that question for all I knew.

"What d-do you mean? How am I different?", asked, clearly stunned.

He chuckled bitterly.

"First off, the first day I meet you your just like everyone else. Another face in the crowd. Then you turn out to be the one person who can beat me in a fight-on the 1st try! And then afterward I wake up to you crying by my bedside, apologizing for a fair victory, when you should be sneering at my futile attempts to survive that battle. Why is it that you look like a shinobi, walk like a shinobi, fight like a shinobi, but you have the heart of a civilian?", he asked almost angrily.

"I-I…don't…know…", I said, completely blown away.

"No matter…I just means that you are weak and have much to learn to become a full kunoichi and reach your potential.", he stated.

"Yes…I suppose you are right.", I sniffled.

"Either way it cannot be your already most of the way there…Yami-chan. You are a fine ninja with a good heart. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.", he said.

I gasped loudly and stood up abruptly on my knees still, gaping like a fish. Had he just said that my weakness was a good thing?

"Don't get me wrong, you're still weak. It's just what might help you out later- if you survive that long."

"B-but…what are you trying to say?", I prodded.

He suddenly turned to me and planted his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"You will achieve great things, Yami-_chan_. I hope that we can become the best of enemies.", he declared, smiling a genuine smile.

I gave my most radiant smile that would reflect the gladness and acceptance choking my heart.

"Of course, Neji-_kun_. The best of enemies.", I approved with a nod.

"And, Yami-chan?", he asked.

"Yes?"

"**I'll be happy to kick your ass in our next battle**.", he smirked.

I couldn't hold back my laughter and held my sore sides as I let the joy in my heart flow freely.

School ended for the day and when the bell rand for the third time I made my way out of the front door to wait for my idiot brother. I still cant believe that I'm stuck with this numb nuts!

I paced quietly in front of the building waiting for him to show up. Who knew when that would be. I still didn't really know anyone here so when I saw Naruto show up with Kiba in a headlock I sauntered over to greet them.

"Hey! Its- _urg_!- Yami-chan!", Kiba choked out, motioning to me with his red-faced head.

"Huh? Oh! _Yami-chan_!", Naruto chimed as he dropped Kiba to the ground and rushed over, tackling me into a bear hug.

All the air rushed out of my lungs but I couldn't help but beam at the warmth of the gesture.

"Hi….N-Naruto…c-cant…b_reathe_!", I muttered.

"Well too bad! I missed ya too much, so now that I gotcha, ur gonna have to deal with it! **Believe it**!", I said giving me one of his famous smiles.

Kiba recovered from Naruto's death grip and pouted at seeing him strangling my poor body.

"Hey no fair! Why do _you_ get first hugs?", he seethed.

"Because, she loves me best and wants to hug a man-not a _puppy_!", Naruto said saucily.

I think I saw his whiskers curl a bit in bliss.

I giggled at their antics and Kiba's attempts to wrench me away from Naruto, minding my bandages of course.

In the middle of the fun, where I was over Kiba's shoulder and Naruto was being held back by a whip from who-knows-where as he growled like a lion-guess who showed up?

"Hey? What's this now? I'm not around for a few hours and you've got two guys after you already? Naughty, _naughty_ girl.", he purred.

I stiffened at the voice and my eyes widened at the Uchiha ever lurking.

I jumped down from Kiba's shoulder and stood near him and Naruto, not really wanting to be away from their-now protective- midst.

"_Uchiha_.", Naruto acknowledged.

"Uzumaki dobe.", Sasuke retaliated.

"Y-you know each other?", I whispered in disbelief.

"Everyone does…unfortunately.", Kiba sneered.

"Glad you guys care so much but im not her to shoot the breeze…..Yami-chan?", Sasuke breathed.

"Y-yes?", I stuttered, trying to keep my gaze from his."

"Aren't you _coming home with me_?", he said in a suggestive manner.

I gasped and blushed, looking away from him. As I began to walk over to him, a hand fell upon my shoulder.

I looked back to see Naruto and Kiba with very pissed looks on their faces. They glared at Sasuke with some kind of deep rooted hatred that I couldn't comprehend.

"What is it?", I asked. As if I didn't already know.

They just stared at me for a long, meaningful, loathsome time. I knew what those looks meant but I had to prove to them that everything was alright...even though it was far from it.

"Ill be alright…I promise. After all, he is my new big brother. He's there to protect me.", I lied through my teeth, forcing a sincere smile.

"**Yami**…", Kiba almost begged.

"Really…Ill be fine.", I tried to reassure them, masking my natural instinct to beg them not to let me go. I reached out and hugged them both tightly.

"Ill see you two tomorrow.", I said, waving at them.

"Yeah, I hope so." Kiba muttured. Naruto just glared at Sasuke, with a sickened and warning look on his face.

I reluctantly walked over to Sasuke and he smirked, satisfyingly.

He swung an arm over my shoulders, purposely grazing my breast with his finger tips, and pulled me along with him down the front stairs.

I looked back at Kiba and Naruto to see them forcing themselves to stay put-and beyond them- I could see a seething Sasori, teeth bared, kunai in hand.

'Had he heard all of that? Does he care? Do I _care _if he cares?', I pondered as we strode, halfway down the block.

Sasuke's fingers assaulted my collarbone and I shivered again, gently pushing them away as he chuckled mockingly, pulling me closer.

I saw Sasori's jaw flex and then I turned down a street and saw him no more.


	12. Hot And Unwanting

**Yami's P.O.V.**

Dragging me down the street may have been fun and all from him, but to me it was the _last_ straw!

I wasn't going to just let him go on with this behavior without knowing why!

I tore my arm from his grasp and spun around to face him, panting my feet firmly on the ground.

"_Sasuke_! What the _hell_ is with you?",I yelled right in his face.

It was then that I noticed the look of pure, unadulterated fury on his face.

I gulped.

His eyes began to glow that terrible crimson.

He grabbed my arm in a painful grip and I gasped, clawing at his hand. Making a hand sign, he '_poofed' _us into a place Id rather not be when he is mad.

'I have a terrible feeling about that look…just like when he was with Haku… what if…?'

The next thing I knew we were back home and he was dragging me up the stairs, two stairs at a time. He still hadn't released my arm.

"Sasuke? What the **FUCK**?", I screamed, punching at his bicep.

He didn't even flinch, nor did his grip loosen.

_"SASUKE!"_

Silence.

"_**SAAAASSSUUUKEEEEEE!"**_

I soon became aware of where we were going. By now we were on the second floor and I was freaking out from his whole silent treatment thing. His turned abruptly down a left corridor and trudged down the hallway like a man on a mission, me stumbling behind.

He kicked open a door that was nearly parallel to what I knew as my own room. This was _his_ room.

He then proceeded to toss me across the room onto his tyrannous bed, close and lock the door, a make me nearly bust a nut in my furry.

He turned from the door, fists clenched, eyes sweltering in their force.

"S-Sasuke…why are we here and _what the fuck has come over you_? Your acting like a psycho!", I fumed.

He just stood there a moment, then, began to walk over to me, his eyes burning into mine with every thunderous step. I was valiant at the beginning of this but as he got closer my bravery wavered and fell like a house of cards.

I started to back up on his bed, until my back hit the bed post, and he was at the foot of the bed, glaring down at me. I took a deep breath.

"What is this whole thing about, Sasuke?", I questioned, using my near kindest voice that I could muster.

"Is this about some persona-"

_**"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF?",**_ he roared, causing me to jump and shield my face on instinct.

"W-what do y-you mean?", I almost whispered, peeking out from the fortress that was my arms.

"You know _**DAMN WELL**_ what I mean! Who the fuck do you think you are-being around those guys all _'friendly'_ like you were?", He said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

My eyes widened in fear as I reached under my skirt in search of my emergency kunai-none.

"I just m-met them today, they're kinda my friends now. Why is that so impor-"

"Its important because your ruining this family name by whoring around with those _losers_! Don't think that I didn't see how they were both fighting over you like dogs; they had their hands all over you! And you just sat there and laughed at it and act all innocent now! **AND YOU CALL** **THOSE YOUR FRIENDS**-?", I couldn't tell whether he was building up this anger to hit me or to implode.

Either way I was scared shitless!

"Sasuke, c-calm down. What are you talking about,_ 'whoring around with them'_?-and they are _not_ losers! They helped me find my way around today and to not feel so alone and out of place. They are my _friends_ and I wouldn't do those kinds of things with them whether they were or not. Why is this hurting you so much?", I asked.

He looked me dead in the eyes, his posture aggressive and menacing.

"I don't want anyone else snooping around _my_ territory. I guess you could say that I am the Alfa male and want to keep it that way.", he confessed with a light chuckle.

My jaw was nearly on the floor at his little comment. He really did want to-well- I'm not exactly, but whatever it is he doesn't want anyone else to do with me first.

"What a-are you trying to say?", I stuttered, internally cursing my own fears.

"That if anyone is going to taste you, _it is going to be me_."

And with that, he started to advance on me, stalking onto the bed from my right.

"**What the**-", but before I could finish that sentence he had me beneath his and was leaning down to kiss me.

I quickly averted my lips by turning my head to the side, unfortunately making my neck the receiver.

"Well this should be fun.", he said, grabbing my wrists before I could follow through with my punch.

"_Ah-ah-ah_!", He said wagging his finger at me. "Bad little kitties don't get rewarded. Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you, Yami-chan.", he rasped, running his tongue along my sensitive jugular.

"Ah! s-_stop_ it!", I squeaked, trying not to loose all my dignity by screaming bloody murder.

He then began to nibble and suck at my earlobe, grabbing both my wrists in one hand. Using his free hand, he fisted his hand in my hair and pulled savagely, causing me to arch upward to him, my neck completely exposed in the process. His teeth bit furiously at the hollow beneath my ear, sending horrible shivers throughout my body. I struggled to get my hands free but my terror seemed to get most of my energy. He began to grind against me and that was when I knew what he was after.

"_**SASUKE YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF THREE TO-!",**_ he bit down hard on my collar bone, surely leaving a matching bruise to the numerous others. I screamed out n agony and kicked my legs, trying to nail him in that certain area but he quickly brought my legs from beneath his own, wrapping them swiftly around his waist.

I felt way too exposed in this position and wasn't too fond of the unwanted sensations that were beginning to surface in my lower regions. I decided that if I wanted to get out of here, then I had to get him to think that I liked this.

I shuddered inwardly at the thought of actually _making a move_ on this man beast, but it was apparently in my forecast either way.

I moved my hips upward and grinded myself against where I suspected his manhood to be. Sure enough, I ground my most sacred area onto something that felt like I was dry humping the giving end of a gold club. Needless to say, he was well built. I choked back bile and continued to roil my hips against his suddenly still ones.

Taking his motionlessness as my chance, I ripped my hands away from him and pushed him back down on the bed, straddling him.

If I had my kunai right then, I would have sliced him a new one, but I had to play his little game correctly because he was as quick as his wit and I didn't need anymore punishment.

I put on my best, most erotic façade and looked down at him as if I was the horniest thing in the room. Even more tuned on then the accursed thing pressing itself into my inner thigh.

I lowered my voice to a seductive purr and whispered my real plan exactly how it was.

_"I'm going to destroy your body."_

The look on his face was priceless and gave me the ok to go on with my plan. Upon feeling his not-so-little friend grow a bit more, I had the strongest urge to just jump off of he little pervert screaming '**EEEEEW**!'. I gulped back my revulsion and reached one hand up to his face, quickly snapping his head to the side, and nibbling at his neck.

I then remembered-courtesy of the Orochimaru-sensei-that males are more prone to pleasure in a surprising and aggressive manner, so I took charge as I bit down heavily on his shoulder.

He bucked upwards, nearly knocking me off of him, then brought his hand to the back of my head and pushed my head further down into the crook of his neck. The contact made me squirm and I whimpered inaudibly, and I pressed on. If used one hand to yank his hair with all my might while I bit him furiously as many time as I could over his Ivory skin.

'Dirty little sadist-and he's a masochist _too_?', I boomed inside my head.

He seemed to be loving my whole dominatrix routine and my sudden my squeaks when he would grab my ass for support. I sat up and took a breath, whipping my mouth with the back of my hand. He lay there sprawled out, eyes half lidded and hazy, and his junior was fully erect. I made sure to steer clear of it by scooting forward as far as possible, pretty much sitting on his chest.

I thought that my plan was almost in full affect, and I just needed on more thing to make it out of here. I reached down grabbed a hold of his pants just where his member was. I then closed my eyes and twisted with all my might, not even opening my eyes to see his look of shock and agony.

I then jumped off of him, and bolted for the door. I was just a foot away!

'Im going to make it!', I thought, hope just in view.

And then, I felt two steel bars wrap around my middle, yanking me back against their wielder. My eyes widened like saucers and I reluctantly looked up and over my shoulder-right into the gates of hell.

I began thrashing and kicking and punching, moving this way and that to be able to actually get through that door. Too bad I was in deeper shit than shit creek could hold.

His arms were like vice grips on me and it didn't help when he suddenly squeezed with so much force that all the air rushed out my lungs and I doubled over from the toll it took on me.

I was a limp rag doll as he dragged me back, this time closing his curtains to all incoming light, and then to his bed.

It was pitch black as I felt him toss me upon the cushion of it again.

I turned over onto my back with shaky arms, only to see him hovering over me with a look of both hunger and anger on his face. He suddenly grabbed two handfuls of my uniform skirt and tore it from my now-bare legs. He followed suit with my black and lacy panties, the motion so fast I barely caught it and had time to cover myself.

I curled up into the fetal position on my side, attempting to pull my shirt down over my ass. He just chuckled darkly and flipped me over again. His hands rubbed at my bare legs, parting them, taking my remaining breath away.

My chest heaved with my anxiety and I felt tears sting my eyes. He then wrapped my shaking legs around his neck.

That was it.

I was at my breaking point.

I was using my last tactic.

"_S-s-sasuke_? _**PLEASE DON'T DO THIS**_! I'm _sorry_- I just panicked! Ill do anything, just please, please don't do this do me! I wont talk to them again! Please, Sasuke-kun!", I begged, hoping to appeal to his better nature-_if he had a better one_.

_"I need to establish what's mine.",_ he rasped.

And with that I felt him lean in closer, holding my legs steady in the process.

I suddenly felt his hot breath against my lower stomach and then on my sacred heat. Then his tongue lashed out with a long, drawn out, stroke.

_"AAH!",_ I shrieked in surprise, trying to wriggle from his death grip.

He took another long stroke with the wet organ, causing strange new sensations to shoot upwards through my core. His tongue merely toyed with me as I found my hands immobilized by this new feeling.

His tongue suddenly sot upwards and flicked at my clit, causing me to arch my back up into his mouth, unknowingly seeking that pleasure again. He chuckled again, the vibration making my dig my nails into the mattress. His tongue rubbed the sensitive nub roughly, making me feel wetter in that certain area. My body became hotter and the room's air seemed to grow thick with the sudden sexual tension.

I loathed him for doing this and I loathed him for even attempting to move his head away.

"S-_AH_-s-top-no-_OOOH_! Sasuk-_**AAAH!"**_ I breathed, my hips beginning to buck against his face. His hot, wet organ continued its venture in exploring my folds and pleasuring that too-sweet spot. Then, he suddenly went lower and plunged into a place never explored before.

I screamed out from the intensive pleasure and slight pain of his tongue pressing against my inner walls. My body was on auto pilot, rocking against his face with a quickening pace. I arched my back at a near impossible angle off of the bed, tears streaming down my face. I felt violated in the most intimate of ways, but I couldn't make myself stop him, nor could I take it if he did. His tongue plunged faster and deeper, my moans echoing off of the thick walls, my thighs keeping his head in place.

I wasn't even sure If he could breathe but I hardly cared, as long as his mouth kept on living. I could feel the thick, crimson blush spread across my face and was mortified by this act. Yet and still, I loved and hated at the same intensity.

My body wanted more of this but couldn't seem to get enough leverage from the position I had. He seemed to sense this and slipped both hands underneath of my ass, lifting my lower body right off of the bed, his sitting back in some manner that I couldn't see through the immeasurable darkness. I felt as if torrents of my juices were hardly escaping and building up, yet coating his face in a well enough manner. Id never been this wet before, and surely never had this kind of erotic at occur for me. I didn't even know how much longer my body could last or if I would live through this.

I had to get Sasuke to stop.

"SASUKE! SA-_AAAAH_-SUK-EHHAHAAAA! YOU HAVE T-TOO- ST-_NNAAAAH_! I CANT-_AH_! I C-CANNT-_**NYA**_! T-TAKE IT!", I managed to say in between the soul-racking moans and deafening gasps.

He just ignored me and went on with his task at hand. I could feel a pressure building in my core, as is twisting a spring so tight that I couldn't possibly take it if it were any tighter. I could feel my clit and inner walls pulsing, my body shuddering with each shaky breath, my hips aching from the constant motion. My cheeks were on fire and my eyes were leaking more than my wet heat. His nails dug into my ass cheeks as I was nearing the end.

"SASUK-_AAAAH_! _NNNN-AH_!N-ONI-CHA_NNN_-_AH_! YOU HAVE TO STOP! P-_NNNYA_! **PLEASE**!", I rasped out in my nearly gone voice, into the surrounding darkness.

His face was imbedded into my wetness, licking and sucking an nipping, trying to capture each rivet of precum that seeped from within me. Little beads of sweat formed over my

The coils were about to snap.

My eyes crossed and his tongue moved faster than ever, deeper than ever, his nails surely drawing blood. I was almost at the end, my hips slamming into his face with all the strength I had left. My throat was dry and sore, in its highest frequencies. My thighs squeezed his head like a nut in a nut cracker's teeth, my heels digging into his back, my toes curling. I thrashed my head from side to side, blurting out my pleas. My tears soaked my hair and my breath caught in my throat.

I saw all white.

The coils released and shattered.

"SASU-_**!"**_

My body convulsed and I released gallons of cum into his awaiting mouth, as well as over his face and onto his chest. I was momentarily blind. I felt my muscles relax suddenly and I went limp in his hands, my body slumping where it wasn't supported. Little after shocks racked my body, letting little streams of my ecstasy be free from me after each halted breath. He licked me clean, and then some.

Settling me gently back onto the bed, he slid my panties back on and got up to open the curtains again.

When I gathered my bearings, I stole a glance over at him, and caught him smirking back at me and smacking his lips in delight. I shuddered again and looked away from him, not yet able to move. His eyes were again that soulless shade of ebony.

'What did I just _let_ _happen_…?', I thought in self disgust and shame.

That shame gave me strength, allowing me to shakily sit up and maneuver my legs over the side of his bed. I raised an unsteady hand and used the head board as a brace as I hauled my weak body to my feet.

My legs shivered and I was again blinded by my tears. The moment I let go of the headboard for my first step, I crumpled to the floor in a heap. I let out a sob that shook me from head to toe.

Surprisingly enough, he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up bridal style. I was in too much inner pain to oppose the action so I just let him carry me out his room and into my own, my head lowered the entire journey.

He set me down, gingerly, atop the sheet and pulled the comforter up over me. He sat there a moment, stroking my hair, occasionally kissing my forehead. I let my tears fall but didn't even realize he was there as I bawled out my inner agony to Bear-chan.

Soon enough, he left and went off to his own room.

I lay there, not just ashamed, but thankful that he left it at what he did do-not going further than that. He hadn't seen or really touched anything so I wouldn't have to be so embarrassed. Then again, he just performed oral on me and I couldn't be more terrified of what else he held up his sleeve.

I held Bear-chan close as I hummed a sad tune, willing myself to sleep. Sooner than later I was in a dream land where Sasuke _never_ existed, and Sasori-kun was my knight in shining armor.


	13. No Matter What

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I left Yami-chan's room, pretty sure she wasn't asleep yet.

I quietly closed the door, as to not startle the little kitten. I loved the new feeling I was having.

One of **_power_**.

I licked my lips as my sinister smile widened and then shrank back into a knowing smirk. I knew just how to make sure that little sister stayed mine-in every way that is.

'I just needed to do what I just did and, no doubt about it, she'll be under my thumb. And hopefully something _else_…', I thought, chuckling darkly and feeling my pants get even tighter than they were.

I really should have just taken her while I had her like that, but good things come to those who wait. All I have to do is eliminate the competition. And that should be as easy as stealing Itachi's pokki sticks.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower making the water as hot as possible. I was frustrated and rigid and had a hard on that could break a cinder block. I stripped off my 'messy' uniform shirt and pants and climbed into the sauna.

I closed my eyes and let the scalding liquid run over my skin muscles, and through my hair. As it doused my face, I remembered how Yami-chan had convulsed earlier, cumming white and hot all over my face.

I felt my hips buck in the memory, and how I had almost lost it and fucked her senseless right then and there. I sighed and growled. I needed to take care of this problem now before I ruined my plans.

Reaching down, I wrapped my long fingers around my hard length and began stroking furiously, fantasizing about how Yami-chan would writhe and moan beneath me in the short future. I threw my head back, using the wall as support, and pumped myself as rough as I could without hurting myself.

I thought about how tightly she squeezed my tongue as she got wetter and wetter.

I pumped harder, bucking into my fist.

How she begged me to stop.

I worked the head with my thumb and fore fingers, watching as pearls of precum pooled and ran down my shaft.

How her hips bucked wildly against my face.

I rocked myself into my palm in a furious rhythm, possibly getting even harder.

She pressed her _sweet_ cunt against me as if she needed it more than breathing.

I felt my lower stomach tighten as I dragged my pinky across my balls, still pumping myself blindly.

How utterly delicious she tasted as she came.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was so close.

That lusting, erotic look on her face, caressed by that cute blush after she was destroyed.

I exploded into my palm, letting my hot seed pulsate from my manhood. I collapsed against the tile wall and gasped deeply to catch my breath. I was spent and slightly angry. I hadn't jacked it since I was ten and was surprised that this girl I had known for scarcely three days made me this desperate for a release.

I rinsed my hands and washed myself, watching with slight interest as my seed swirled down the drain. I shut off the water and emerged from the shower. Walking nude to my room wasn't new to me and if Yami-chan saw, good for her.

I went into my room and sat down on my partially soiled bed sheets. I looked at them for a minute and then just lay down, still soaked, but too tired to do anything about it. I turned onto my back, loving the way her smell permeated up from my pillow. I inhaled deeply and stiffened up again.

I sighed, reaching down to relieve myself of my second problem.

'Im going to get her for sure, if it _kills_ me. _She_. **_Will_**. _Be_. _Mine_!', I screamed in my head, moaning her name loudly.

I was going to keep that promise no matter what.

…._No matter what_….


	14. Hidden Intentions

**Yami"s P.O.V. **

I didn't realize that I was awake until about thirty minutes of relentless staring at the speckled imperfection in the corner of the room. i could scarcely recall I had slept at all last night. My entire body was stiff and sticky and I wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a heating pad for my back. But over all I had a weird feeling that SOMETHING wasn't right. I couldn't quite place my finger on it (Or move a finger for that matter) but something was off and I was determined to discover just what that was.

Reluctantly, I dragged my body off the side of my bed and face planted flat on my face.

"Ow. . .", I drawled out, rolling over onto my back.

I swung my weight forward and managed to stand up in some kind of zombie-like manner. I managed to get one foot in front of the other and made it to the door without falling to my doom. Shuffling slowly down the corridor, I arrived at what I hoped to be the bathroom. I opened the door.

'Yay!' I inwardly did a little victory dance in my head.

I flicked on the light and nearly screamed at the horrid sight before me.

I looked like hell! That probably explained why I felt like it too. My hair stood atop my head in hundreds of spikes and disarray, huge, dark bags under my tired eyes. I took special notice of my tattered and messy looking clothes and then VERY SPECIAL NOTICE of the bruises along my arms and chest.

"What the-!", and then it all came crashing back into me like a bad dream. my worst nightmare to be exact.

I gazed in horror at the large red a blue hickey on the right side of my neck.

"He..." I couldn't even get the words out to describe my utter disdain, my feelings of total violation and raw hatred that seemed to drip from every failed attempt at words.

In that moment I vowed to make sure that I would never be alone or without defense against that monstrous son of a bitch.

And SURELY that mother fucker was gonna pay.

.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I woke up a groggily, my eyelids heavy and my fist still clamped tightly around my manhood. I released my crusted grip and with great effort, slunk out of bed and down the hall. While my hand found the bathroom door, I let out a thunderous yawn. Pushing open the door, I ceased yawning abruptly at the wondrous sight before me.

There stood the reason for the darkened bags beneath my eyes, for the slight grumpiness that plagued me since my awakening, for the tightening in my loins. She stood in the center of the bathroom in only boy shorts, water droplets glistening along her curvy back and hips. Her ebony hair lay atop the slope of her shoulder in dripping trestles. From her hips onward, her rather large-but painfully sexy-rear and legs seemed to go on for days. I felt my lust pool in my mouth. Before I could stop my self I had embraced her from behind, my chin resting on her damp shoulder. I inhaled her delicate odor of roses and lavender.

"Yami. . .", I breathed, watching her jugular shudder in fright.

**Yami"s P.O.V.**

I heard him coming a mile away. Though this wasn't my original battle strategy, I decided to manipulate this to my advantage and get that sum bitch.

I felt him come into the room and made note not to tense and act completely oblivious to the approaching enemy. I continued "dressing" and let him get within reach before quickly carrying out battle tactic #1. Quick as lightning, I summoned a great deal of chakra in preparation, and expertly executed the substitution jutsu.

Just as he embraced the clone "et out.", I whispered, "Or you're finished."

He let out a barely noticeable shudder and when attempting to turn around, was prodded once again by the needle, expelling more than a trickle of blood.

"I said get out!", these words commanding even the air in the room to stand still and become heavy. The air in the room even grew heavy and still with this command.

"Or what", my water clone dispelling at last.

"Yur gonna poke me sum more with your little needle?", he taunted. "Or is it a fight you are looking f-", he didn't get the chance to finish before I dislocated one of the bones in his spine. He sputtered and choked on the pain and I took a sick kind of pleasure in finally having the upper hand.

"Now, I'm going to say this slowly so you can hear me over your pitiful sputtering. Stay away from me. Don't touch me. And don't even think that I can't hurt you! If you try something like that again there will be hell to pay-got it?", I threatened in a harsh whisper.

I took his extra loud choke as a confirmation and smirked then jabbed him in the hip, realigning his vertebra. He inhaled rapidly and trembled and cursed. I suddenly felt sorry for him, looking at his pathetic display. I rubbed the back of my neck as my stomach twisted in knots with this guilt. I shifted from foot to foot and contemplated what to do next. It never dawned on me that I could be so ruthlessly cruel or ever even surprises an Uchiha, but now that I did it was it really ok to do?

I didn't know what else to do so, after pulling a large t-shirt over my head, I crouched next to him and reluctantly patted his still shaking back. I didn't say anything because-honestly- I had nothing to say to him that wouldn't turn into a horrible threat. After another minute or so, I started to get up, accepting the fact that he would not ever get up with me still in the room.

A man's ego-go figure.

As I started to rise, I felt him suddenly shift and I didn't even let him take the chance to catch me off guard. I twirled around into my fighting stance, just to come face-to-face with my own ninja needle.

When he had taken it from me I could not fathom.

"So, the little lamb has backbone, eh? She's got a few tricks up her sleeve? And yet she can't even hold onto her weapons. How tragic…at this rate she wont even be able to survive being around the big, bad wolf!", he laughed, mocking me yet again. Rage pulsed in my veins at this and I swung at him before I even realized it. He caught m arm and attempted to subdue me but I twisted around and kicked him in the lower stomach with crippling force-just narrowly missing his junk.

"Well, it would seem that you don't like me, Yami-chan. That cant be true or else you wouldn't be trying so hard to get my attention.", he said, quickly recovering and barely missing my head with his foot.

"You're sick!", I screamed, gathering enough chakra in my hands to reduce a whale to sashimi. "I don't want anything to do with you!" I gathered momentum in the relatively large bathroom and rushed at him full speed, my teeth bard like a madwoman. I jumped into the air and pulled back my open palm, about to bring it down on his head with crippling force.

And the eyes of my nightmares appeared before me. I stifled a shriek of surprise and recomposed my self rapidly to be able to carry out my blow-but not fast enough. Knocking my hand aside like it was nothing; he grabbed my opposite arm in his hand and threw me into the opposing wall. Not hard enough to kill me but enough to knock the wind out of my lungs. I closed m eyes at the impact and winced as I felt him come at me again. I placed my arms protectively in front of my torso and awaited my death. Fanatically enough, all that came was a slight pressure to my forehead.

I opened one eye and at the sight before me my other flew open; my frozen breath flew out of my lungs. Sasuke's index and middle finger were pressed against my forehead, protruding from his slightly extended arm. I watched said arm tense again and winced. Then he reached around behind my head and pulled me toward him. I put up my guard again and ducked my head.

His lips touched my forehead.

My eyes went wide as saucers.

Sasuke held his lips there for a moment and then finally pulled back. We both let out a long held breath and I felt my cheeks flush crimson.

'What the hell was that?', I wondered, unable and too frightened to look away from him.

"Next time you try to resist me you wont be so lucky as to just get a tap on the forehead.", he whispered, running his large fingers through my hair for emphasis. All I could do to keep from running was grit my teeth together.

After a few more moments of staring at me, and my body, he released me; his blood red eyes finally returning to their less terrifying counterpart.

I swallowed my fear and confusion just as he made his way to the door.

"S-s-Sasuke!", I stammered, recovering my voice at last.

"Hmm?", he asked, throwing a sudden ruby gaze over his shoulder at me.

"Don't….don't f-fuck with me.", I stammered out, blushing again at my own incoherence, struggling to keep a high tempered expression.

"But, sweetheart, that is exactly what I intend to do.", he teased, smiling wickedly at my stricken façade.

He exited the room and I let out a stream of curses. I wouldn't let myself dwell on this for long though. If I showed weakness I'd be fucked! (Not in that way pervert) I had to get it together and not let him get to me!

I walked out of the bathroom and down the right corridor. In passing his room I noticed him sitting on his bed, smearing healing ointment on his back in great quantity.

'Not so bad now, are ya?', I thought, smirking evilly.

I swaggered the rest of the way to my room and barricaded the door before commencing the typical, multi-hour long teenage girl process of getting dressed.

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

I pulled on my uniform black blazer and loosened my red tie to my liking. I never did like things tight around my neck. I was pretty much ready for school, but had an hour to kill so, as usual, I sat down and began to meditate. This process helped me think, just as well as it was more effective than a nap.

I sat down o the floor and closed my eyes, facing my palms upward to the ceiling of my earth toned room. I didn't hum when I meditated either. The silence helped me focus. I thought all about what I had to do that day and what I had accomplished the previous day. It was Friday so that wasn't much to think or worry about.

And then she entered my mind.

I recalled how me had 'met' and how that had ended; with me running out of the room with a nosebleed. I inwardly cursed myself for being such a pussy. It wasn't like I hadn't seen that before-or more than just that. #1-I wasn't a virgin, and #2-girls in this school had no shame! They would whip it anytime! But something about the new girl, Yami, had struck my dead heart (and his magic stick! Ha! XD) and that something has set her apart from all the rest of those girls. I wondered if she had some kind of special power or perhaps used some form of Genjutsu to fool us all into being infatuated with her to some degree.

'I highly doubt that.', I reflected.

Well I knew sure as hell that I didn't like her. It was just these damned hormones trying to block my mind. I couldn't have that happen and I had not intention of being infatuated with her any longer. But at the same time I couldn't just shun the poor girl-especially since she's new. She might need a friend and though I noticed that she was pretty friendly with Naruto and Kiba, I didn't like how Uchiha was with her. Not. At. All. .

'I never did like that Uchiha kid, all cocky and what not, but now I especially don't like him! Dragging her around like that! Who the fuck does he think he i-Damn these hormones are making me fucking crazy!', I screamed in my head, finally breaking my trance.

I glanced at the clock, and to my astonishment I was going to be late to school if I didn't hurry. I ran out of my house in a blur.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I another pocky into my mouth and chewed happily.

'Yami handled that well. Maybe there is more to her than meets the eyes. That's my girl!', I cheered in my head, munching in ecstasy.

(So what did you all think of my next chapter? Yeah I know I know I haven't written in forever but I got a chance today so I'm at the library typing my ass off and constantly glancing over my shoulder. Hope you like it! :3 comment pweash! :D


	15. Song Bird

**(Listen toNox Arcana while you read my stories and you will really get to EXPERIENCE them! Trust me! Im doing the same right now!)**

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Okay, so I was _really_ beginning to wonder what was up between Yami and Sasuke. Yami wouldn't even so much as look at Sasuke since last week and Sasuke _won't stop_ looking at Yami! I would say that he tried something on her, but she wasn't showing any signs of that. On the contrary, actually, she was showing more signs of resilience than when she had first come into our home. According to Sasuke, she'd made some new friends at school and was getting along well with other students...especially the male ones. No matter. The better settled in she became the easier her life would be. I could only wonder why my younger brother seemed so bitter about her and hated her friends so. He had even withdrawn from his boyfriend, Haku.

I looked through the crack in my agape door to my study**.** Yami, my dearest little sister sat there looking through a text book, her brow furrowing every once in a while but her expression remaining neutral. I grinned contentedly, feeling more like a father than an older brother really. She really had been nothing short of a joy in her time at our mansion. She would surprise us with large elaborate meals, clean the house to beyond spotless, have my clothing-clean and pressed-waiting on my nightstand with cute little notes to go with them, Yami would sometimes even come to my study just to see how I was feeling and if she could help with anything; even her singing, as she frequently did, would brighten my entire day.

Well, usually they would. It very much surprised me to hear her sing this one song... a song she must have written. Her voice had never been more clear, more childlike...more beautiful. That song...it absolutely tore me apart. I could tell that she was crying while singing it but, not from hearing any sobbing, but by the pure agony that each word was exalted with.

The memory of that late night haunts me until now, regretting not going to her and comforting her, even more so to stop her from singing that song.

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

The night was young, by my standards. I didn't find much purpose in sleep, as I frequently did. My entire body felt alive, alive with power and nowhere to get rid of it all.

'Looks like I'll be taking another walk this week.', I said, sighing and gathering my shirt in my hands, lifting it over my head. 'Why wear a shirt? Nobody will care because they're asleep.'

I left my jeans on and kicked off my shoes as I opened the window high above my bead, having to nearly jump to get to it. I easily climbed out and took one last look at my too-big room, scaling down the outside wall and jumping from tree to tree as quickly as my legs dared. I stared straight ahead, just letting my legs take me far from that suffocating room, far from the loneliness that kept trying to pull me under every time I attempted sleep. The ail of being trapped in that house-not a home- was too much of a threat for me to settle unto. So I got the fuck out of there.

Before I knew it I had come to the edge of the village, a part that I usually avoided for the temptation of deserting my whole life and running away to start anew. I quickly turned away, looking back onto the Leaf. The place I 'belonged'. My knuckles clenched at the notion, just wanting to fragmentalize any and everything that I should be proud of.

Instead, as was my way, I went back to it all.

Startling me, making me want to actually reconsider my destruction, was a song, a melodic prayer. Just a few notes could I hear, but I instantly wanted more. The angry, horrible Sasori I truly was inside seemed to disappear for a moment, the curiosity sinking right into my soul as my legs took me toward the sound. I scaled a large building without thinking twice, seeing nothing but darkness and feeling an excitement I had never known and the numbed stinging of rose thorns against my palms and the soles of my feet. Even the astounding pallor of the moon above illuminating the dark and setting my naked back ablaze.

Finally, I'd found the source of the music, and a familiar face. Ducking beneath a ledge, I crouched low, almost afraid that I had been spotted by Yami. Why was I at her house, no doubt inside of the Uchiha compound. What had led me

All COPYRIGHT'S are to the Author vampbait16 for this original lyrical composition.

"I't never had to be such an illusion

It could have been much more than a tragedy

I am still feeling ail in this place

This place that I call 'Me'

I could leave this place and find much more

Oh, how I've dreamed of doing so

But my Earthly ties are encircled tightly around

This flesh-This _cage_

I am not one who should be permitted to complain

I am not saying that you have not had pains

But I am trying to figure out the truth

Of why my soul can't fly away

Away into the moon, away from the sun

the rays can burn this tiny soul

no victory, No one has won

In shattered glass and starshine

In mystery and woe

My love is meant for only one

My body just has to go!

It is a prison, yet the roses don't seem to mind

The beauty of humanity is somehow sanctified

I feel alone and cold for not knowing what they feel

I'm sick of being the outsider

The one left behind

The last one standing

Just please pull me under!

Someone-out there! Please take me in and make in _home_

Just stay, please stay, suffocate me in your arms

Contact with another soul like me

Someone ugly inside-_like me!_

Who is me? I don't know!

Could you tell me on the ride home?

It is a prison, yet the roses don't seem to mind

The beauty of humanity is somehow sanctified

I feel alone and cold for not knowing what they feel

I'm sick of being the outsider

The one left behind

The last one standing

Just please pull me under!

Someone-out there! Please take me in and make in _home_

Just stay, please stay, suffocate me in your arms

Contact with another soul like me

Someone ugly inside-_like me!_

Who is this 'me'? I don't know!

Please...please tell me when we are _home_..."

Sasori's P.O.V.

I felt...I don't even know what I felt. Understood? Exposed? Love? Hate? Pained? All of this and more. My soul felt like it was open, a gaping hole that was letting only light in. Her voice...it was nothing short of amazing. It wasn't that she was a good singer that made my sleep darkened eyes heavy, but the tears that even now refused to flow.

I jumped down fro the ledge, silently creeping my way through the trees and looking back at Yami's window. I saw that she was looking in my direction, not at me but somehow, in some way, seeing me. How was this possible? I knew for a fact that I hadn't been spotted but, she saw me? Or did she feel me? I could not be sure and did not feel as though I should have been there, in the magical place that was still ringing from the falsettos and crescendos that gave that place life. I felt like the air around me was vibrating, like their was a pulse that kept getting faster and faster, surely not my own heart or hers.

I ran.

And I didn't look back until I was in my room again. And I smiled; I genuinely smiled.

Authour's P.O.V.

It did not take long for either Sasori or Itachi Uchiha to fall asleep that night, though it took some effort. Neither wanted to dwell on the memory of what they had experienced, none wanted to question the meanings behind her song or the things she was singing as she sang it. They did not need to. There was nothing to wonder and nothing to fear. Yami was denude that night, her heart letting out what it had suppressed for 17 long years in the only way it knew how. And it was happy, finally happy and it showed as she wiped her leaking eyes and smiled, her somber and glassy eyes hiding the cool inferno that she felt like inside.

As all three of the leaf ninja settle down for the night, Sasuke snored loudly, not once awoken by the melodies but nevertheless haunted in his dreams by it's potency.

* * *

**(Sooo...yeah I realize that many of you may not have favored the intellectual and emotional direction that I just took this story in but I will say that I appreciate those who can truly understand it's meanings. I also feel a very personal connection with this song and it's meanings-this beong my OC after all. Please review and keep on using your hearts...)**


	16. What List?

**Yami's P.O.V.**

So far I had effectually avoided Sasuke for the last month or so and kept my virginity in tact, only a few minor scuffles in between.

"Hey, Naruto? What's this about a party I keep hearing about?", I asked from my perch upon his back, pulling on his ear gently.

"You mean you don't know?", he gaped, looking over at Gaara and Kiba practicing their kunai throwing techniques.

"No. Nobody at this school really knows me well enough to let me in on the secrets.", I admitted, sweeping my bangs aside for an embarrassing moment as the other two joined us.

"Well, every year, for Halloween, the Seniors throw a huge party with the works: booze, music, food, and all the chicks you can handle!", Kiba exclaimed, hooking his arm around Gaara's shoulders, he in turn rolled his eyes but smirked.

"So...Am I invited?", I asked hesitantly, wrapping my arms more tightly around Naruto's neck, hiding ,my hopeful expression.

"Well, of course you are.", Gaara interjected while taking my hand gently with a smile.

"What Gaara means is only _hot girls _can get in. And you're _hot! Believe it!"_, Naruto threw his hands up in emphasis. I blushed darkly at the complement giggling and muttering into the collar of his white collard shirt. I heard Kiba laugh and the entire group began to walk the perimeter of the school.

"Shall we show her the List?", Gaara said after a few paces, his face going grim with an eerie shadow.

"I don't know. It probably isn't the best time. She lives with him but it's not like...", the dog nin trailed off, looking back at me with a sickly looking face.

"What? What are you talking about-_he_?", my eyebrows arching questioningly.

"Uchiha.", the three of them said together.

I immediately blanched. "W-what about him?", I asked nervously.

"Did he get in your pants yet?", Kiba blurted out, earning him cold looks from the other boys and a mortified one from Yami. And then they all looked at Yami, awaiting her answer.

But how could I tell them? How could I explain to the some of the only people on this school who respected me that I could incapacitate the schools craftiest fighter but couldn't ward off my stepbrother's sexual advances?

I decided the best way to go was to act ignorant.

"He hasn't done anything.", I lied, the words burning my throat like acid as I choked on the urge to blurt out the truth and clear my conscience.

"Good. Let us know if that prick tries anything similar to what happened your first day here, okay? Something doesn't sit right with me. We all see it. He just...he just doesn't look at you right. Ya' know? We just want you to be safe.", Naruto confessed, gripping my shoulder.

"Just tell us if anything happens, alright?", Gaara said, his soft smile breaking my heart.

"Of course. What would I do without you guys anyways?", I grinned, my heart aching from having lied to my true friends." Now what's this about a list?"

**(Yeah, I know it has been forever since the last update and that this is short but I'm dying of fatigue. Pleaaase don't hate me for the slight cliffhanger. Review!)**


End file.
